Te Amo
by Donniluvsgaston
Summary: Isabella "Bee" Swan has been making a splash in hollywood since 16 but now at age 25 she must face her old life in forks when her dad is diagnosed with cancer.Forks helps her remember how satisfying the simple life was and Bella is faced with a decision
1. Chapter 1 Last day in LA

stephanie meyer owns these characters...no copyright infringement intended

warning- sexual content and extreme language will occur...you have been warned

My name is Bella Swan. But my best friend calls me Bee for short. My life has been great. I've been the center of attention ever since I got casted to be in Hollywood movie production. Fame and fortune has ruled my life since I was 16 and now that I am 25 things have slowed down a little. But I got a disturbing phone call from my dad's best friend Billy. He said he has been diagnosed with cancer. I have to go home. I have to go back to the one place I once died to escape. The way I left there was wrong. I deserted everything I ever knew. I left my boyfriend without even telling him. I probably broke his heart and I was hoping I'd never have to look into those deep brown eyes again. If I'm lucky he lives on the other side of the world by now…If I am lucky.

Chapter One- last day in L.A

"Bee…"

I heard my best guy friend Oliver screaming my name from the living room of my pent house. I goggled and resend before exiting the hallway. Leave it up to Oliver to blast Beyoncé early in the morning. Grabbing my silk robe I made my way towards the living room area. I stood at the bottom step totally horrified at the view. Oliver had his hot pink cardio outfit on. It was the funniest thing I have seen in a while. I laughed hysterically.

"Oh come on girl. You know baby got back," He said as he rocked his hips to the beat.

"Please…I'm going to die if you don't stop."

I made my way over to the couch and flopped down.

"So I ordered out plan tickets to Forks. We leave tomorrow."

Oliver had a horrid look on his face.

"What do you mean us? You know how much I love you bee but forks will never fancy my fancy," He said as he muted the Television.

"We discussed this last night. You promised you would go."

"I must have had one to many white Russians last night."

"Oliver I can't go there alone. I'll be bored and so will you back here alone."

"Miss Bella Swan you have to bribe a man like me," He smiled deviously

"Fine…I'll buy you a Prada bag," I agreed.

"And…"

"And designer shades. Do we have a deal or not?" I asked impatiently

"Deal."

I hugged him tightly and smiled.

"What are you going to do about Edward? Long distance relationships are complicated especially with the local tail."

"I could care less about the local tail but I am going to break things off with Edward for good. He's just not what I need. His life is here and L.A is not the only home I have."

"It seems as if someone has been thinking really hard lately."

"I have. My dad is sick and there is a possibility that I'll lose if forever. Now I have to go home and deal with that and face my past."

"You mean face Jake?" Oliver asked

"Yea. I have been trying not to think about it that much but it's impossible not to. When I left him it was not because I did not love him anymore I just needed to follow my heart and I could not give him a reason to make me stay. I think I'm more afraid of what his life is like now. He probably hates me," I said with my head held low.

"Time heals all wounds Bee and I promise I'll always love you. Now this is our last night in L.A and we will not spend it mopping around like losers. Every time we step out that front door there are cameras flashing. So let's get dressed and go out."

I shook my head no.

"I have to meet Edward to back things off. But you go out and have a good time on me. But please don't get Chocolate Wasted," I giggled.

"Damn the chocolate I want to get men wasted," He laughed.

"Ugh I hate you."

"But I love you babe."

"I'm going to shower," I said standing to my feet.

"Yea we'll I'm going to go and hit the gym. If I stay here all I will do is listen to my best girlfriend Beyoncé and honey says we must stay in shape to be bootylicious."

I smiled lightly. "You are defiantly one of a kind."

"Okay we'll text me and let me know when you are done with Sir Stick in the mud. We can have cocktails afterwards."

"Okay."

Oliver exited the front door both bright tailed and blonde hair. He was definitely sunshine to my cloudy day. Hollywood's new trends were the gay best friend but I was not looking to follow a trend. Oliver was the only real and raw friend I had in this business. He was honest and very caring. Sometimes a little over the top but I'd rather him over the top than bellow the bottom. I headed towards the bathroom right as my phone began to ring. I mouthed the words to California girls as I hurried to answer it.

"Hello…"

I heard a smooth voice. It was all too familiar. My heart began to race at the speed of light. It felt good to have this feeling again. My heart had been completely numb for the past few years.

"Jake it that you?" I asked

It was him. He did not sound too happy to hear my voice but I was happy to hear his. Actually I was more than happy. My day had become better in a matter of seconds. He told me that he would have to pick me up from the airport tomorrow because Charlie was in the hospital now. His dad was staying at the hospital to make sure he was alright. After Jacob shared the news he rushed me off of the phone.

I slammed the phone down. I did not know whether to be happy or sad. I did not know whether to be more pissed off at myself or Jacob. I grabbed the towel and headed towards the shower. I was going to need a cold shower to numb the sudden pain I was feeling.

Later I met Edward at a secluded restaurant called Chrystal. I stood outside for a few moments and took a deep breath. This was going to be harder than I thought. My feet became the sudden warning that I needed to go inside. The thick gold buckle on my Dolce and Cabana were becoming irritating. I quickly lit a cigarette and inhale a few times. There were a few camera men snapping shots of me and probably coming up with an ad title inside their heads. I turned away from them so that they could take pictures of my back.

"Isabella…Isabella tells me what is it like being friends with a gay actor? Are you gay yourself?" one of them asked

"It's great and I am as straight as a pencil guys. You have a great night," I said as I put out the cigarette and proceeded inside.

I found Edward at a quiet table towards the back. I inhaled and took a seat. He looked confused but he leaned over to kiss me. I tiled my head to that his lips missed my lips and landed on my cheek. He sat lightly back in his chair.

"You smell like smoke," He told me.

"I had a cigarette."

"Should I be worried? You only smoke cigarettes when something is bothering you."

"We'll my dad has cancer."

"I have heard. It was on the cover of us weekly yesterday. But I am upset that you did not call and talk to me about it."

"I have not talked to anyone except Oliver."

"So what are you having?" Edward said changing the subject

I looked at him in shock and bit my bottom lip. Was my dad not worth talking about? Edward was the most inconsiderate person I knew. He did not give a damn about anything other than himself.

"I think we should break up," I said.

He took his eyes off the menu and looked up at me. There was no emotion behind them.

"You are being crazy Bella. Let's fix this."

"No. There is not anything to fix. This is not even a real relationship. The only time we are affectionate is when the cameras start rolling. I don't want to live my life the same way I live my career."

"I love you."

"You don't love me. You love the attention you get with me. I'm going back home to forks for a while. I want this relationship to be done already. Go find another starlet to get attention. I'm done with this," I said as I got up from the table.

"Bella if you leave I will never take you back. You will be ruining your career."

"No I'm ruining your career. Good bye Edward. It's a wrap."

I walked out of that restaurant with my head held high. I had finally begun to take control of my life and damn did it feel good. But I was still worried. I was holding onto hope that Jacob would talk to me. But I did not know why I was setting myself up. It was something that would never get old.


	2. Chapter 2 Screw you

The alarm rang endlessly. My head was spinning from one to many vodka and pineapple drinks. I have Oliver to blame for this. He always brings the wild child out of me. I rolled over onto my right side and hit the snooze button. Getting up I showered quickly and threw on a polo v neck shirt, seven jeans, and Gucci wedges. I grabbed my marc Jacobs sunglasses and put them on my bag filled eyes. My hair was messy and damp but I did not care. I felt like shit and not to mention it was 5 am which means I went to bed an hour ago. I grabbed my suitcases and my purse headed for the living room. Oliver was already dressed and ready. He had two Starbucks espressos in his hands and was wearing a smile.

"You are my savior," I said as I took the cup from his hands.

"You are welcome."

We headed out. There was a limo waiting downstairs for us and inside I found my ninja agent Amy fisher. Amy was a 50 year old goddess with endless credits which made her perfect. She took care of me and made sure I was in the best hands always. I smiled and gave her a huge hug.

"Amy did you get highlights?" Oliver asked

"Oh yes. I had to keep up with you girls," she said.

"You look fabulous mamacita," Oliver said.

Amy pulled out her ipad and looked at it. I knew she would find a way to squeeze work into this. But I was going to focus on Charlie and not my career. I promise I will.

"Okay so I know your dad is sick bee so I am taking it easy on you but Oliver I am emailing you a list of auditions set up for you in Seattle and also I have you guys making a few Seattle club appearances also. Anything else I have that I can squeeze in I will email it to you so please check your email frequently."

We nodded in agreement. The rest of the ride was silent and so was the airplane ride. I was too wrapped up in thought to pay attention to anything. My nerves were getting the best of me. When touched down I had this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Oliver and I grabbed our luggage and headed out. I tried to scan the crowd for Jacob but got slightly side tracked by people asking me for my autograph. I felt Oliver clench onto my arm.

"If that nice piece of ass over there is you're Jake I am going to shoot you for leaving that behind."

I looked up and couldn't help but smile. Jake took my breath away. He wore a plaid button down shirt and leather jacket. He was still buff and well-tanned. He held up a sign that said Miss California. Leave it up to him to crack a joke. Oliver handed me the black coat we had packet. I put it on as we made our way over to where he stood. He didn't smile. He looked as if he wanted to choke me where I stood.

"He was your flight?" he asked coldly

"Fine. Jacob this is Oliver my best friend. Oliver this is Jacob."

They shook hands. We proceeded out of the door and towards an all-black range rover. That was a gift I gave to Charlie for Christmas. We got settled into the car. Jacob started the car and pulled off.

The silence began to eat away at me after 15 minutes. Even Oliver was silent which was really odd. He had his iPod on full blast with a pillow over his face. I sighed and turned to face Jake.

"Are you going to be quiet until we get there?" I asked

"Why not? There is not anything to talk about."

"Talk about anything. How are you Jacob? What about how I am doing?"

"I'm fine. But if I wanted to know how you were doing I'd just Google you," He said.

"Pull over," I demanded.

"Are you nuts? Were on the highway Bella?"

"Let me out of this car," I yelled.

Jacob pulled over. Oliver removed his earphones. He was completely shocked by my temper tantrum. I got out of the car. It was freezing cold. I had no idea of what I was doing. I just wanted to arise out of Jacob. I wanted some sigh to show that he still cared. Oliver rolled down his window.

"Bee…your crazy now gets in this car."

"No Oliver. I'd rather walk than deal with his attitude."

Oliver turned his attention to Jacob who was silent.

"I've never seen her like this. I don't know how to deal with her like this," he said to Jacob.

Jake sighed.

"Bella please get in," Jake said.

"Leave me alone Jake," I said out of anger.

"No. Bella if you don't get in now I am going to get out and put you back in the car."

"I said no," I yelled.

Jacob opened his door. I took off in the opposite direction hoping he would chase me and like I thought that was exactly what he did. I could hear Oliver chuckle lightly as Jacob grabbed onto my arm.

"What is your problem?" He asked

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not the one with the problem. It's you," I said turning my head.

"Look at me Bella…"

"No."

"Why can't you look at me?"

"Please just take me to see Charlie."

"That was the plan until you bolted from the car."

"Screw you Jake," I said, heading towards the car.

"Screw you too."

I got into the car and strapped my seatbelt. Jake got in after me. Oliver was stretched out on the backseat shaking his head and smiling. This was sheer entertainment for him. Jacob pulled the car off. We arrived at the hospital shortly. Oliver sat in the waiting room while Jake and I went into Charlie's room. Charlie was hooked up to a respirator and sleeping. Billy was sleeping too in a small chair in the corner of the room. I walked over towards my dad as the tears rolled down my face. I was completely numb. He looked peaceful.

"Dad please… you're going to make it through this," I whispered into his ear.

I turned to face Jake. He smiled light.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked

"I'm a big girl. I'll heal."

His phone began to ring. Jacob filled it open. I watched him in curiosity.

"Hello baby," he said.

I felt my heart sink into my stomach. He was taking to a woman probably. He was using a soft and sexy voice. He even smiled a few times. I turned to face Charlie again as the tears continued to pour. But this time I was not crying because of Charlie. I was crying because of Jake. I hate how much I love him. It hurts so badly. The only this I ever regret was leaving him. I knew that one day I would have to face the fact that he moved on but I did not imagine how bad it would hurt.

I whipped my tears hoping that he didn't notice and headed for the door. Jake grabbed my arm lightly. I looked at him speechless.

"Where are you going?" He asked

"I need some fresh air," I said to him.

"okay."

I headed out of the room. Oliver could see the pain in my eyes because he sprung up to his feet and wrapped his arms around me. I just wanted to get out of here. It felt like the whole world was crumbling around me. It was stupid for me to think that my home in forks would be as perfect as Hollywood. I had wrecked my life here a long time ago and now I had to deal with it.


	3. Chapter 3 Charlie

J.P.O.V

I paced back and forth in the hospital room. I had never been more relieved to be away from Bella. She was the exact person I thought she would be. What was I expecting her to return home and be the same. This new Bella I knew nothing about. She was still the most beautiful person I have ever seen. But she was a celebrity. She replaced everything that mattered in her life for fame. That was something she could do without. But I hope she is happy with the way her life turned out.

I knew that I upset her. That was what I wanted to do. I want her to believe that I have this perfect and complete life here without her. The truth is that I don't. I'm engaged to someone that I'm not in love with. I can't fall in love with her because of Bella. I held on to her for as long as I could but looking at her now I know that Bella is not the girl I am madly in love with. That girl died a long time ago when she left me.

I turned to see Charlie's eyes open. He was looking at me, watching my movement not saying a word. I smiled lightly.

"Bella must be here," Charlie said.

"How would you know?"

"One because I sent you to get her and two because you are stressing, you look like a mad man pacing back and forth."

"I'm not stressing. Oh and Bella is not here. Bee is here," I said coldly.

Charlie laughed lightly.

"Jake Bella has grown up. I know its tuff because the last time you saw her she was 16 but you have to realize Bella is 25. She does not have the same values anymore."

"Speak for yourself. I'll go get her for you," I said.

I exited the room. Bella was nowhere in sight. I made my way over to the rep desk.

"Hey excuse me have you seen a brunette with platform heels and designer shades I guess. She was with a blonde flamboyant guy."

The lady at the rep desk smiled enthusiastically and shook her head yes.

"I saw Bee Swan. You know her? Is she your friend? She was in the movie Purple heartbreak. I cried throughout the entire movie," she babbled.

"Can you point me in the direction she went in?"

"The main entrance," she pointed.

I walked at a fast pace. I could not believe she was going to ditch her dad at a time like this. What the hell is wrong with her? Exiting the main entrance I found Bella sitting in a chair. She had a cigarette in her mouth. It must have been like heaven smoking that cigarette. I could tell from her facial expression. She turned to face me with her piercing brown eyes. I could finally see them. They were not longer hiding behind thick designer frames. She sighed lightly.

"Your dad is diagnosed for cancer and you are out here smoking a cigarette," I said confused.

Bella stood to her feet.

"It's a stress reliever. When I'm feeling stressed I smoke a cigarette. What am I breaking some stupid forks law?"

"No but I thought you had a little more respect for yourself and Charlie."

"Is he awake yet?" she asked

"Yes he is. Where is your friend?"

"Getting us lattes," she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you hated coffee."

"I did. But it has grown on me."

Bella walked towards me. She had the most sincere look on her face. I almost feel for it…almost.

"Can we talk? I mean really talk?" she asked

"No. it's in the past. Let's leave it there. Charlie wants to see you," I said heading towards the door.

She smiled lightly.

"Tell him I'll be right up. I just need to finish this cigarette."

I headed inside. Deep down inside I wanted to talk about what happened. I wanted to hear why she did what she did. But I wanted to talk on my time not hers.

B.P.O.V

I took the last puff from my cigarette and sighed. This was going to be a long night. Jake was not making any attempts to make amends. I was beginning to feel like an asshole for trying. It was no use. I was so low in his eyes. I doubt if he would ever be my friend again. I could hear the sound of dress shoes approaching. I turned to see Oliver.

"One latte for my best diva," he said.

I took the cup from his hand and took a sip. Oliver smiled lightly.

"Try not to look so depressed."

"I'm just tired," I lied.

"You can't lie to me girl. I know you inside out. This man has you bent over backwards and for what? Listen you had better get your mojo back immediately. If he sees you mopping around and waiting on him he's going to continue to treat you like this."

"We are not in high school Oliver. Jake is not playing any game. He really hates me and it's my entire fault."

"Bella you can't beat yourself up over this. Why is Jake even an issue now? He was never an issue before."

"The reality on my life in forks can't hurt me in L.A. But moving back here has opened up the very deep wounds from my teenage years. It's hard because I don't think I'll ever get over him."

"Bee you have to give him time. This is your first day back. You should focus more on your dad and career."

"Oh shit my dad…"

I grabbed Oliver's hand and headed inside. We did not slow down until we were center meters away from his room. Oliver stopped.

"Come on," I told him.

"I can't. You go inside. I'll be here when you get back."

I entered the room to find Charlie sitting up in his bed. Jacob sat in a chair by his dad Billy, who was still asleep. I walked slowly towards the bed as the tears filled my eyes. I hated seeing my dad like this. Charlie was not this person. He was always so strong and fearless but not anymore. Now he was weak and fearful. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Bells I missed you so much," he said to me.

"Me too dad I'm sorry that you are going through this."

"Don't worry about me because I'll be fine. I'm glad to see Jacob got you here safely."

"Yea I made it here without a scratch thanks to Jake," I said nonchalantly.

Charlie looked over at Jake and smiled.

"How is Mia?" Charlie asked

Jake sighed. I kept my attention on Charlie. I really did not want to know who Mia was. The feeling in my gut told me that Mia was somebody I did not want to know.

"She is alright I guess. She's been really sick lately but I don't know why," he said.

"Maybe it's morning sickness. You may just have a little bun in that oven," Charlie said.

I was going to be sick. Thinking of whom Mia was and the possibility of her having a bun in the oven made me want to faint.

"Maybe Bella could be a godmother or something? Right Bells…"

Had Charlie lost his Damn mind? The medication must be talking because if he thought I would be a god parent to Jacob's baby with someone else he was crazy. I looked at Charlie speechless.

"I'm no good with kid's dad," I lied. I actually loved kids.

"Sure you are."

I smiled lightly.

"Dad when are you being released?" I asked

"I still have a full week in this place but Jake will help you out around the house until I get home."

I shook my head no.

"It's alright. I have a male friend visiting with me. I won't need Jacob's services anymore."

I turned my nose up in Jakes direction. He had a wicked expression on his face. He knew that he was getting to me. It was amusing to him and pissing me off.


	4. Chapter 4 Mama Mia

After we talked to Charlie for a few hours he basically kicked us out of his room. Charlie did not want us to worry but he did however want me to come back around dinner time with a meal that was better than hospital food. That's Charlie for you. The ride back home was silent. Jacob didn't say a word and the tension between the two of us was taking a toll on Oliver's spirit.

"Hey Oliver did you get any emails from Amy yet?" I asked

"I have not checked but I'm hoping we could make an appearance somewhere tonight. I really need to let lose."

Jacob sighed.

"Is there a problem Jacob?"

He shook his head no. I could have punched a hole in the dashboard. That was how angry he was making me. We pulled up to the house and I dashed from the car. Oliver followed me. I opened the door and quickly made my way over towards the trunk to unload my things. Jacob sat in the car.

"Thank you so much. Stay where you are. I can carry all 10 suitcases myself," I yelled at him.

"No problem," he yelled back.

"You know what Jake?"

Jacob got out of the truck and made his way over to where I was. The look in his eyes lacked emotion. He looked like he did not give a damn about what I had to say or let alone thought about him. But I did not care I had something to say and I was going to let it all out.

"What?" He asked "What do you have to say?"

"You and your attitude are on my last nerve. I can't believe how childish you are being. This is so ridiculous. Obviously you're the one who has something to get off your chest otherwise you would not be acting like this. So why don't you say it and save us both the time."

Jake smirked.

"Are you done now?"

"Ugh," I said as I stormed off towards the front door.

Maybe I should have been paying more attention because Oliver, my loving and dear friend Oliver, had locked the door and was now mockingly in the window pointing at his watch. I left the suitcase on the steps and stood in front of the window. I could not believe this. What I needed was to get away from Jake. But now I was locked outside with him.

"Oliver this is not funny. Open that damn door now," I yelled.

"This is for the good of you both. I'm not going to open the door until you work things out. I did not come here to be in the company of this Bella. I want my best girlfriend back," he yelled from behind the window.

"I'm sorry. But please could you open the door?"

"Not until you work things out," he said before disappearing behind the Curtin.

I sighed and turned to see Jake leaning on the car. He had a devious smile on his face. The rain started up again which was great. Just great, I thought.

"This is your entire fault. If you would stop being stubborn and talk to me than we would not be in this situation," I said, walking towards him.

"Are we not talking?"

"You know what I mean Jake. I am not dressed for this weather."

"You are not dressed for forks. You and your friend are parading around here like you're in sunny California. Did you forget that it rains everyday all day here? Oh no you did not forget you just wanted to be photo ready."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No…why on earth would I do that?"

"You are. You know what screw you Jake."

"That seems to be your favorite line. I got the Screw you Jake a long time ago thank you."

"You should really grow up."

Jake laughed hysterically.

"I'm fully grown over here Bella. Listen you had better get your friend Oliver to open that door because I have a date."

"You have a date?" I asked

"That's what I said."

"I'm sure he's watching through the curtains so just hug me like you never want me to go."

"What?" he asked clueless

"Oliver is a great observer. If he sees affection he'll open the door. Just give me a hug like you mean it oh and also smile like a blush when I stop talking."

"I'm no good at this."

"Consider this acting 101. Smile like you love me and hug like you never want to let me go."

Jake nodded and smiled. The smile was so convincing. I almost got side tracked for a moment. Then I saw his lips tense. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. Jake took a while to react but he did. He wrapped his strong arms around my waist and inhaled. The hug felt so good. It was something I missed. I missed Jacobs's bear hugs. I missed everything about him. After a few minutes he pulled away. I looked down at the ground and crossed my arms. I was trying to resist the urge to stare into his eyes.

"Do you think it worked?" Jacob said

"Let's find out."

I made my way over towards the door and there was Oliver. I did not say a word. Jake and Oliver unpacked the bags and I came with an excuse. I made my way towards the bathroom and closed the door. It was same exact way I remembered both cold and plain. I slide my body onto the floor and pulled my knees towards my chest. It took no time for the tears to emerge. I could not help it. Sitting on the floor reminded me of when I was 16. I spent most of my days like this when my mom died. I bled tears for years and being back in forks brought on so many memories, both good and bad.

There was a light knock at the door. I did not respond. The knob turned and I looked up to see Jacob. He did not say anything. He came into the bathroom with me and closed the door. He slid his body onto the floor beside me. I did not look at him. I just held my attention on the tiles of the floor.

"I remember the first time I found you siting on the floor like this. I stayed in here with you for 3 hours like this," he said.

"Jake you don't have to sit here with me. I'm a big girl."

"Right now you are not. Your life here is still on hold at 16. You grew up in L.A. But your life was put on hold here at 16."

"It's hard being here like this. Charlie's sick and you hate me. I understand why you hate me I just wish you didn't."

"How I feel should not matter to you."

I turned my attention towards him.

"But it does. My life in forks has always had you in it. I can't see life here without you."

"I understand but I think it's a good idea for us not to be friends. I was a jerk to you earlier and you were right I do need to grow up. This is me being growing up."

I nodded.

"So we are never going to talk about what happened?" I asked

"There is no point."

I stood to my feet.

"That's bullshit Jacob. We need to take a trip down memory lane. It's the only way to fix this."

Jacob stood up. He was so close that I had backed myself into the wall to get a little space.

"Bella stop it. Just leave it alone."

"No…why won't you talk to me? Why won't you tell me how you feel?"

"You are about to ruin everything."

I took a step closer to him. At that moment I saw it. Jacob had let down his guard. I could see how hurt he really was. I had done that to him.

"I hate you. You are being such a coward right now…"

It all happened fast after that. Jacob pushed me back up against the wall. His lips silenced my words and swallowed them whole. He wrapped my legs around his waist and made lightly trailed kisses down my neck. My core got drenched as his hands ravaged my body. I was finally getting what I wanted for years. The only body I was compatible with. Jacob sat me on top of the sink. He looked into my eyes. I could see the lust pooling within him.

"I hate you too," he whispered.

I unbuckled his pants. Jacob ripped my clothes off and gripped onto my wrists and thrusted slowly inside me. His penis was like sunshine on this miserable day. I moaned in ecstasy as Jacob picked up momentum. I heard a faint ring from cellphone. Jacob came to a complete stop. It was like he was released from a trance.

"Don't answer it."

Jacob removed himself from me and grabbed his phone.

"Hey babe," he said.

I sat there and watched him finish up his conversation as he got dressed. I felt an idiot. I was setting myself up for a disappointing failure. Jacob hung up the phone.

"Just go."

"Bella we can't do this."

"Yea I figure that out a few minutes ago. Goodbye Jake."

"We'll talk," He said as he exited."

"Save it for someone who gives a shit," I yelled.

J.P.O.V

I exited Charlie's house quickly. I did not even think to say goodbye to Bella's friend which was rude of me but I had to get out. Mia's phone call had stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life. There was no point in falling under Bella's spell again. She would be gone again as soon as Charlie was well. I entered the car. Her scent was everywhere. It probably still lingered on my body. She smelled like honey. It was a sweet smell. I sat outside of Charlie's for a few seconds to clear my head.

Looking at the time I sped off and headed home. Mia was cooking us dinner. She was the perfect woman both strong and successful. I had met her at one of the clubs I owned in Seattle. She handles public relations for major Businesses. She travels a lot which rarely leaves time for our relationship but in relationships you only get a certain percent. 50 percent was her beauty and 25 percent was love and success. But Mia was my girl. She was perfect and the total opposite of Bella. There was nothing innocent about Mia. She is a bombshell with long blonde hair and killer green eyes. I never thought of the day I would be dating a blonde but that all changed when I met Mia.

I pulled up to the house and got out the car. Inside I found Mia in one of my buttoned down shirts and nothing else. She was in the kitchen still cooking. She was sexiest with less in my eyes. Kicking off my shoes I headed towards the couch.

"Jake is that you?" she yelled

"Yea Babe," I yelled. "It smells good in here Mama Mia

Mia hurried from the kitchen and straddled my waist where I sat. She kissed me passionately before coming up for air with a warm smile on her face.

"God I've missed you," I said.

"Me too. How was Bee swan? Is she as beautiful in person as she is in her movies?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Not you too…"

"What? I'm a fan. She's a great actress. Not to mention those beautiful features. I bet you were star struck when you saw her."

Mia sniffed my neck and sighed.

"You smell like her. What were you joined at the hip?"

"No we made out in a bathroom."

Mia punched my arm lightly.

"That's not funny. But no seriously babe could you shower. I don't like the smell of other women on you."

"But I thought you were a fan of Bee's? I smiled

"I am and maybe my loving and supportive boyfriend could put in a good word and schedule a lunch for us to meet. I sure she could use someone like me with her career sky rocketing."

"No!"

Mia looked confused.

"Jake…"

"You agreed that you were going to take some time off for us. Not to mention you have been really sick lately. Speaking of sick how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay my doctor says I'll be fine now."

"Now?" I asked "What was wrong with you?"

Mia was quiet. She stood to her feet and headed toward the kitchen. I got up and followed her.

"Mia…what the hell was wrong with you?" I asked impatiently

"Calm down Jacob we are going to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"I had and abortion," she said.

I felt like my ears were ringing.

"You had an abortion without fucking telling me?" I yelled

"Jake let's discuss this like adults."

"Were you out of your fucking mind Mia? Do you have any idea what you have done?"

"I did it for us. Our careers are at their peak and we don't have time for a baby."

"We could have made time for one. You know what I don't want to talk about this. I'm leaving," I said heading for the door.

"Jake please, where are you going?" she said grabbing my arm

"Let go now," I warned.

"You're being so inconsiderate and selfish Jake. This is the thanks I get for doing a good deed."

"You killed a baby Mia. It's no good deed. I thought we agreed that when you got pregnant you would keep it."

"I don't want a kid Jake. I just don't."

"Well maybe we shouldn't be together."

"After everything we have been through? Fuck you Jake" she said as the tears poured from her eyes.

"Fuck you Mia. We are done," I said as I left her in there drowning in her own tears.

I made my way back to the car. Fury and anger built inside of me. There was only one person I knew who could help me calm down and that was Sam and his wife Emily.


	5. Chapter 5 Help me!

B.P.O.V

The steam from the shower consumed me. There was no way I would survive this trip if I was around Jake. But I just couldn't help myself. My first day back was a complete disaster. I had consumed my day around him on this up and down emotional rollercoaster. It was stupid of me to think I could make this right. There was nothing to make right. Jake was done with me. I left him broken years ago and he had clearly healed and moved on without me. But how could I expect him no to? I had tried to move on with Edward. It was time to focus on Charlie and get back to my career. Not to mention I was neglecting my best friend. I had to get myself together.

I quickly got out the shower and wrapped a towel around me. Oliver was probably super pissed at me and scheduling his flight back home as I was showering so I had to make it right. The way to his heart was Beyonce. I exited the bathroom quietly and made my way into my bedroom to grab my B-day CD. I crept down the stairs towards the stereo. I popped in the Cd and waited for Oliver to follow her voice. A few seconds he entered the room with a "oh no you did not go there" look on his face. I smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry. Please don't leave me," I said.

"Now why on earth would I do that? I love you Bee and you are hurting right now. Do you want some Oliver advice?" He asked

I nodded in agreement.

"Okay…Jacob is a nice piece of ass but so are you. So here is the plan, all you have to do is break him."

"How do I do that when it's clear that he does not want anything to do with me?"

Oliver smirked.

"Don't think I don't know what went on behind that bathroom door," He said. "Now here is how we break him. I took the liberty of goggling a Mr. Jacob Black in Forks, Washington and guess what I found out?"

I grabbed Oliver's hand and dragged him over towards the couch. I hit the mute button on the stereo. There was nothing more Oliver and I loved than hot guy gossip.

"I'm all ears."

"Jacob owns four clubs in Seattle. Talk about smarts and beauty. But anyway He's engaged to some big shot Public Relations Woman names Mia Lexmark and he has no children. I see the plan in motion already."

I raised one eyebrow, "I don't know. We may be playing with fire."

"You're a big girl Bella. I think you can handle being burned a little. I know that you have feelings for Jake but the only way to make him open up to you is if he falls in love with the new Bella. Right now he is head over heels in love with who you were. So now is the time to show him she is gone and give him a taste of all that the new Bella has to offer."

As much as I hate to admit when Oliver is right due to his gloating, he was right. Somewhere within Jake he still cared for me. I just had to light that fuse again.

"So what's the plan?"

"Okay first we are scheduled to appear at every club he runs this week. Here is the perk; Jake personally pleases his V.I.P guests. So we know for sure that he will be present. The first mission is to get a rise out of him. All you have to do is be a little too friendly with any of his friends. Now don't over step anything but definitely turn it up a notch."

"Oliver you are going to get me in a lot of trouble."

"Troubles my middle name Biotch."

"I have to make a run to the hospital and take Charlie some dinner. You can handle being home alone right?"

"Sure thing, but hey could you stop somewhere and get condoms? It's better to be safe than sorry."

"You are such a whore."

"Never trashy always classy," he said, standing to his feet and turning Beyonce up loudly.

I exited the room with a slight grin on my face. I cannot tell you how I allowed Oliver to convince me to go along with his high school games but if they worked than I would have Jake right back in my arms where he belonged.

J.P.O.V

Pulling in front of Sam and Emily's I let out a sigh. Today just was not my day. I had to deal with Bella which was not at all easy. I still loved her the same way I did at 16 and that feeling was never going to fade. No matter how many times I say to myself that the person she is today is different I can't bring my heart to shut her out. It's driving me nuts to know that she is here in Forks but not here with me. But then there is Mia, My Mama Mia who managed to help me find myself. She is a control freak, workaholic, and subborn but she helped me find myself when I was in the dark completely.

Mia managed to let me down over and over again also. She could not be there when I need her to be. I was willing to put her first instead of my career but she could not return the favor. Sometimes I wonder if I am just someone to keep her occupied until her Mr. Right comes and sweep her off of her feet. Then there are times when I wonder why I even bother. Just having the title of her fiancée is not enough anymore. She's done the worse thing she could possibly do. She should not have gotten an abortion. Just knowing it was my baby she harmed was killing me. It was too much to deal with let alone think of.

I exited the car and made my way to the front door. Sam opened it before I could knock. He sighed and stepped out of the way. I was sure he could tell something was wrong with me. Inside I found Emily in the kitchen preparing dinner. Paul was in the dining room waiting to freeload off of their food as usual. I pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Hey Jacob, this is a surprise. I did not know we were having two guests for dinner," Emily said, with her warm smile.

"I'm not hungry. I actually need to talk to you and Sam. It's so hard for me to keep my anger under control."

"That's my cue to leave. Call me when dinner is ready," Paul said rushing through the front door.

Sam sat down next to me.

"I heard Bella was back in town. The moment I heard I kind of knew you would be um…"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll get to her later. But this is about Mia."

Sam's eyes zeroed in to mines.

"Mia? What is she going out of town again? Jacob I don't know what you see in her."

"It's not that. Mia had an um abortion."

"What?" Emily said slamming the pot on the stove

"That was my initial reaction. I had to get out of there before I phased in front of her. I know the rules. If billy ever found out what she did…"

"Don't worry Jake you secret is safe with us but you have to let her go man. The chick is no good for you. Not to mention you have not imprinted on her so she's just taking up space. If you can't be honest with your girlfriend than who can you be honest with."

"You are right. But she helped me find myself."

Emily interrupted, "Jacob you always have known who you were. You just needed reassurance from another woman other than Bella. Mia is not the right woman for you."

"I know that but who is?" I asked

"Maybe you should talk to Bella again," Sam suggested.

I gave him an evil glare.

"I don't want the kind of attention her Hollywood image will bring."

"So you are passing judgment on her because of her career?" Emily asked

"No I'm passing judgment based on the way she left me."

"Jacob you are being a little naive. Have you at least talked to her about why she left?"

I shook my head no.

"She's been pressuring me to talk about it all day but I will talk to her on my own time. Bella does not control me."

Sam sucked his teeth, "Why does it matter whose time it is on? You are giving her the green light to go."

"Then let her go," I hissed.

"Jake you don't mean that. You have been infatuated with Bella since the day you laid eyes on her. Why don't you swallow your pride and make things right with her before you regret it."

I shook my head.

"How did we get off subject? We were talking about Mia and now we are talking about Bella."

"Bella is where your heart lies. The moment that you accept that your life will be so much better," Emily said.

She was right. I love Mia but the abortion was the end of us. I could not stand to look at her anymore. I did love Bella but she hurt me more than any other girl had. It was hard to let go of that. I did not want to be hurt again. I just needed time to think. I desperately needed to clear my head.

"Do you mind if I crash on your couch for a few hours. I have business at the club later so I'll only be here for a few hours," I said.

"Sure take as much time as you need."

I walked over towards the couch and flopped down. It was not the biggest couch in the world but it would have to do. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was up to my nose in problems with women.

B.P.O.V

After dropping Charlie off dinner and promising to spend all day in the hospital to catch up with him tomorrow I decided to make my way home, then the thought of condoms suddenly popped into my mind. Oliver would have my head if I did not get any. That would mean no one night stands for him. There was only one place in town I knew that would have condoms and I was dreading going to the Newton's. I did not want Mrs. Newton to sell me condoms and I did not want to run into Mike there. I pulled into a parking spot and gripped lightly onto the stirring wheel. I hesitated to go in and finally after a few seconds my feet were on the move. I entered to the tiny store and looked around. There was no one in sight. I found a tiny isle with Condoms in the back of the store.

Magnums or lifestyles? I thought

I grabbed the first box I could find and headed for the cash register. No one came. I rang the bell a few times. Finally a guy approached. I waited impatiently for him to make his way towards the front of the store.

"Bella Swan is that you?" the voice called out

I turned to see Mike Newton. His eyes were low and the smell of vodka and gin radiated off of him. I smiled lightly.

"Hey mike how are you?" I asked

"I'm alive….and we'll. Look at you," he said giving me a once over lust filled glare. "You are still as beautiful as you were in high school."

"Thank you. I would really love to finish this conversation but I'm in a hurry."

Mike looked down at the box of condoms and smiled.

"I see hey listen why don't you come in the back and say hello to my mom. She missed you while you were gone."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Mike gripped tightly onto my arm. I looked at him in fear as my body flinched in fear and my arm throbbed in pain.

"Get your hands off me Mike Newton," I yelled.

"Listen you little bitch. You better get your ass in the back and sign my mother's autograph."

"I said no. Are you crazy?"

"Just a little."

Mike gripped my other arm and dragged me towards the back. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong. I tried to yell but there was no use. Who would hear me? Who would come to my aid? But better yet what was Mike Newton going to do with me? He was not like this in high school. Mike was a sweet guy but allot had changed. Now I found myself fighting tor safety.

"Mike please," I pleaded with him.

"Can it bitch. What you think because you are a celebrity you too good for me? I have always loved you and I wanted you badly. Now you are going to give me what I want."

"Mike you won't get away with this…"

"You better hope you live to tell this story sweetheart. Don't worry I'll make sure you enjoy yourself."

He snatched me with a force so strong and forced me into a back room. I was in dire need of a savior. But no savior was going to come my way.


	6. Chapter 6 Missing Persons

J.P.O.V

I arrived at the club about 9'o clock sharp. My right hand and business partner Cedric Reed notified me that we had some big celebrity appearing at the club. I never asked questions because I trusted Cedric and I made sure I was the first body inside the club. I had to admit I was dressed to kill. All black suited me we'll. Black was the color you could not go wrong with. The club was quiet and empty although the line was circling the block. That's when I saw it. I saw the poster. I saw the eyes and the smile. Bella was the Celebrity. She was the one who I had to wait on hand and foot for nearly 6 hours.

"Oh hell no..."

Just when I thought my day could not get any worse Cedric came fleeing from the VIP section. I turned my attention towards him.

"Cedric man I…"

"Save it Jake because we have a problem. It's near opening time and I can't reach Bella Swan. Her fans are lining up to see her and she is nowhere in sight. Shit is about to get rowdy man."

"Typical…Bella is no stranger to the disappearing act," I said coldly.

My phone started to ring. "Hold that thought Cedric," I said as I grabbed it from my pocket.

"Speak of the Devil…"

Charlie's number flashed crossed my screen. I waited until the third ring to answer.

"Bella you are not bailing out of this appearance. Get your ass here before an angry mob kills me."

But it was not Bella on the other end. It was Oliver. He was babbling and slurring on all of his sentences. The last thing I heard was Bella was missing. That was my Que. All things relating to Bella required not thinking just doing. It was not my job to protect and serve but I had to protect her. If Bella was hurt I would lose my mind, if something tragic happened to her than the most tragic event was happening to me. I loved her with every bone in my body. In that instant I knew the feeling I was fighting to keep hidden was true. I was still in love with Bella swan.

"Jake….Jake man you are spacing out," Cedric said. "How do you know Bella swan? Is she still coming?"

"I have to go. But I'll call you as soon as I can," I said, bolting through the front door.

"Jake…If she is not here in two hours that's both of our asses," he yelled.

I found myself nearly losing it. All I could think about was what if she was hurt? Bella being missing was still hard to believe. Maybe she was somewhere having lattes. That was the bitterness in me reaching its peak again. My phone began to ring. I did not have time to look at the screen. Instead I flipped it open hoping and praying that it was Bella.

"Bella is that you?"

Mia's voice radiated through the phone. He vicious words piercing me like needles.

"I don't have time to argue with you Mia. We are done remember."

Her anger replaced it's self with sorrow and tears. I let out a sigh.

"I can't have this conversation with you right now. I'm in the middle of something," I said before hanging up the phone.

I was not going to allow Mia to get the best of me right now. I pulled up to Charlie's house. Oliver was standing in the doorway. His eyes were red. He looked as if he had been balling his eyes out.

This can't be good, I thought.

I bolted from the car and made my way up the stairs. We went inside.

"Jake I did not know who else to call. Bella left here 5 hours ago to take Charlie some dinner. I called the hospital and Charlie is worried sick. That's not good for him. Bella won't answer her phone. This is bad. She never misses a call ever."

"Did she say she was going anywhere else?" I asked

"No just there and back. She may have stopped at a store because I asked her to get me condoms."

"Condoms," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Now is not a good time for making judgments Jacob black," He said crossing his legs.

"You call the police Oliver I'm going out to look for her."

"You should not go alone."

"I'm going to pick up Sam and Paul, my friends. Don't worry forks is not that big. We will find her."

"Jake You don't think Bella could have harmed herself do you? She was pretty torn up over you earlier. I tried talking to her but with Bella you never know," Oliver said.

"Don't think like that. My Bella would never hurt herself over something like this."

"We'll Bee would. Last year she was nominated for a Grammy and lost. About a week after that she had fresh wounds on her wrists. I never said anything but I know what she did. Bella does not like to lose Jake. If she feels like she is losing you for good I don't know what she might do."

"Oliver call the police," I said as I exited the house.

It took me no time to reach Sam's. I knew that I should not be wasting anytime but I had to sit in the car and think more about what Oliver said, If Bella was capable of hurting herself over this than she was probably dead by now. But I could not think like that. She was alive and we'll. She was somewhere smiling in forks and having the time of her life. I hate to hope for the best because all I had left was hope. Finally I got out of the car and ran into Sam's house. He was sitting at the kitchen table. Emily was sitting on his lap smiling. Paul was lying on the couch.

Sam turned his attention towards me. He lifted Emily up from his lap.

"She's gone," I said out of breath. "Bella is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Emily asked

"Missing."

Sam grabbed his jacket and so did Emily. Paul jumped to his feet and was out the door in a matter of seconds. Sam wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry we will find her."

"I hope so man. I hope so."

B.P.O.V

I hoped I was dead. Death probably was a better feeling. I felt low. I felt used and abandoned. Somewhere in forks I am suffering the worse pain. Mike had hit me in head with a glass bottle and the next thing I knew I was tied to a bed. I was in a different place. I was not in the store anymore. I peeked through my lashes. The room was deserted. There was nothing but me and the bed. Mike was not insight either. I pulled at the steel chains locked around my wrists. But there was no use. I could not get out even if I used all of my strength.

"Help me…" I screamed. "If anyone can hear me I need your help. I've been raped and kidnapped."

The tears began to run down my cheeks again. The screaming was becoming useless. I heard the someone fumbling with the door knob. I closed my eyes tightly pretending to be asleep. I was hoping whoever it was would leave me alone and go away. I was already in enough pain. Instead I felt the chill as ice cold water was poured onto my face. My eyes flashed open as I gasped for air. There was faint chuckle. It sounded like a girl's voice. I turned to see Jessica. She looked awful. She was in no way the way I remembered. Jessica was the beautiful mean girl in high school but now she looked like she was on drugs. Her clothes were torn and her hair was wild and tangled over her head. She had the same spaced out look mike had. To be honest it scared the hell out of me.

"Jess please you have to help me. Mike is crazy. You can help me. Please help me."

"Bella no one is crazy. We'll let you go soon enough. After we get what we want. How has life been? Oh wait that was a stupid question, Life had been fucking great for you. You are one of America's most wanted right? Picture fucking perfect isn't that right?"

"Jess what is it that you want? Tell me and I'll give you it"

"Money and lots of it," she said.

"I'll give you whatever you want just let me go. You don't have to do this or go along with this. Let me go and turn Mike in."

"What do I look like an idiot? Mike gave me orders not to let you go."

"Jessica Mike has lost his mind. You have no idea what he did to me. You don't want to be an accessory so just let me go."

"I can't. Mike just wants money and nothing else."

"That's a bullshit lie he is feeding you Jessica. He rapped me but the worse part about that was he said I love you to me over and over again. He's sick Jessica…sick," I yelled.

"He would never touch you. Mike loves me. You're just jealous. This is not about you. You have not changed one bit. Everything always had to be about you. We'll times are different and this is not about you. It's about your money."

"Then why am I chained to a bed? Why am I being held for a ransom when I am the one with the money? If you let me go I'll gladly give you the money."

"I can't do that Bella."

"What has he done to you? You are high out of your mind right now."

"Shut the fuck up Bella. You are trying to fuck with my head. I'm too high for that."

"Jessica snap out of it. Can't you see the wrong in this? I'm a celebrity. My dad is chief of police. Someone will find me sooner or later."

"You are going to talk yourself into a grave Ms. Swan."

There was no point in finishing this discussion for now. Jessica was too cracked out to see what the hell was going on. Mike had brain washed her. She looked like she was wasting away. Someone had to know I was missing by now. They would find me at least I hoped so. Hope was all I had left anyway.


	7. Chapter 7 Addiction

(CHAPTER 6 an eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind)

SORRY GUYS BUT FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS JACOB IS COMPLETELY TAKING OVER. I WILL MISS MY DEAR BELLA BUT THIS IS THE WAY I INVISONED IT.

J.P.O.V

Every second that passed was depressing. Every moment I sat in the back of Sam's car while Bella was still out there somewhere was tragic. I did not know what the outcome of this would be but all I could do was hope. But even hope could not ease the pain now. Things would defiantly get worse once the tabloids get a hold of this. It would only be a matter of time. I could not manage to sit still as I switched positions in the back seat.

"Sam…" I yelled with anger. "Oliver said she probably stopped at a store for condoms. There are only about three stores she can get condoms from in this town."

"Jake that's a waste of time. I doubt Bella would still be at the store."

"That's not what I'm saying…"

"Jacob relax. I know what you are going through…"

Jacob cut him off, "No you don't. You have no idea what I am going through. I had the opportunity to tell her how I felt and I didn't. I blocked very attempt she made and now I'm faced with this. Bella may be dead and I have to live with the fact that she will never know."

Emily sighed, "Jacob Bella knows that you love her. But no one blames you for keeping your guard up with her. You were hurt Jake. She took every ounce of light from within you with her when she left. I remember the way it was. I hope Bella is safe and I promise we will do everything in our power to find her but I will not allow you to blame yourself for this."

No matter how much I hated to admit it Emily was right. This was not my fault. There were ways that this could have been prevented but that was not my responsibility either. She was in trouble and I could feel it so I would now make it my obligation to find her.

"You are right Em. I am losing it. I just did not realize I cared about her this much until she came rushing back into my life. Who would want to hurt her? Maybe it's someone using her to get to me"

"I doubt this is about you. Why kidnap Bella when they could have Mia, the women you are engaged to? This is about something else. Maybe we are going about this all wrong. Did Bella ever have any enemies? Where there anyone who hated her?" Sam asked

"Not that I know of…but she had few friends she always hung out with a chick name Jessica. Jessica dated a guy who was obsessed with Bella but I doubt that Jessica would take part in something like this."

"Let's not doubt anything yet. Do you know where she stays?"

"Umm yea her parents have a house on tailboard rd."

"We'll that's where we are headed."

Sam drove at a pretty fast speed until we reached Jessica's house. The house looked nearly vacant. It had been a while since I had seen her place. The white paint on the outside of the house was chipped and tarnished. I let out a mild sigh as I thought of the pros and cons of being here.

"Aren't you guys coming?" I said turning my attention to Sam

"No…We don't want to scare the shit out of anyone. Just go up there and see if Jessica knows anything. Ask if she has heard from her and try to be as calm and polite as possible."

Jake sucked his teeth.

"I am calm and polite."

"I know how short fused you are. I can't risk you phasing in Jessica's living room."

I got out of the car and slammed the door. So maybe I do have a short fuse. I walked up the steps and knocked on the front door. I could hear the stillness of the air and pitter patter feet.

"Who the hell is there?" a woman yelled. Her voice was raspy.

"Mam," I said. "I need to speak with Jessica."

There was a silence and then the doors opened wide. There appeared short older women. She looked a few days over 50 years old. She was wearing green bathrobe but no smile was in sight.

"What do you want?" she asked aggravated

"I want to speak about your daughter."

"What is she finally dead?"

"No... My friend was kidnapped and I was wondering had Jessica seen her."

"I pretty much doubt that Jessica can see anything other than her drug addiction."

"Drug addiction," I repeated after her.

The lady rolled her eyes.

"Yes drug addiction. Jessica is a binge addict. I have not seen her in a year but every time she gets herself into some trouble she comes back and telling me she wants to change but it's all lies because she just disappears again after a few days."

"Do you remember Isabella Swan? She and Jessica hung out all the time."

"As a matter of fact I do. Bella was a nice girl and she deserves to be living the lifestyle she is now living. I'm happy for her. But my daughter on the other hand was downright discussed with her success."

"Why? Weren't they friends?"

"No maybe Bella was being a friend but Jessica was not. Jessica hung out with Bella so that she would not date that Bastard Mike Newton. He always had a soft spot for Bella. Maybe too soft if you ask me."

"I'm sorry mam I did not ask for your name."

"It's Nancy. What's yours?"

"It's Jacob Black."

Nancy looked like she was in shock.

"You are Bella's Jacob right?"

I smiled at her reference to me and nodded.

"Bella has gone missing. I know I should have told you sooner but if you hear from Jessica could you please call me," I said handing her a piece of paper.

"No need for that. Why don't you go to her? I know my daughter. She could never survive in this dark and cold world on drugs and alone. You want to locate her, find that bastard Mike Newton and Jessica won't be too far behind."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome but I'm doing this for you completely. I want to see Bella again and I'm hoping that you can get through to my jess. Maybe she will consider changing if you talked to her."

"Sure."

I walked away with raging bats in my stomach. If Jessica and Mike were responsible for this than Bella was in more trouble than I thought. But I did not believe Jessica would take part in this. But there was no doubt in my mind that she had seen or heard from Bella. I got into the car and buckled my seat belt. Emily and Sam turned their attention to me. Paul was asleep beside me.

"So no Jessica," Sam asked

"Nope but Jessica's mom Nancy was not shy with the information. Jessica is a drug addict and she is still with Mike Newton. She was not as fond of Bella as I thought."

"Okay we'll where do that son of a bitch Newton live?"

"I don't know but his parents own a store," I said with a smile.

"We'll that's a big fucking coincidence," Emily said.

"Fuck yea let's go Sam," I said tapping on driver's seat."

I gave Sam precise directions to get to Newton's store. We made it in less than two minutes. I sighed as I realized that Mike was standing by the dumpster having a cigarette.

"I'll be right back."

I got out of the car and made my way towards him. He smiled deviously.

"Jacob Black. Long time no see," Mike said plucking the cigarette.

"I could have gone longer but this is not about me."

"We'll what is it about?"

"Bella Swan. She went missing almost a day ago with not the slightest trace. I need to know if you have seen her or have Jessica seen her?"

"Jessica and I don't give a shit about that nothing less bitch."

"You better watch your mouth or I'll shut you up for good."

"Are you threatening me? You do know that is against the law."

"Yea but quite frankly I don't give a shit. If you know something you better speak up now."

"I know a few things but what I don't understand is why you are looking for her and not Charlie. Isn't he the police? Another thing I don't understand is why do you care? Jessica told me she did not tell you when she took off either, your sad man really sad. This should be a blessing for you."

The next thing I knew I had mike pinned to the brick wall of his parent's store. He still had that stupid grin on his face. It was at that point that I knew something was up with him.

"Where is she?" I yelled

"Jacob your being a douche," Mike smiled.

I removed my hands from around his neck and sighed.

"You are right I am not the police so I can't make you talk. Charlie would be here but in case you had not heard he is sick in the hospital with Cancer. Bella is going through a rough patch as it is so if you know where she could possibly be please tell me."

"Get the fuck off of my parent's property," Mike hissed.

"Okay but this is not over so let your puppet bitch Jessica know that I will find her. Oh and since you prefer the police expect a visit from them. Is they get any proof that Bella was here I'll rip your fucking head off and feed it to wolves," I said turning away.

Mike newton had pissed me off way beyond my limit. Suddenly it did not matter who kidnapped Bella because I wanted mike and that bitch Jessica to go down for it. I got back in the car and clenched my teeth down tightly.

"What the hell Jake I said no physical harm," Sam said.

"Mike Newton knows something he's not telling. As far as physical harm goes I should have ripped his head off for what he said to me."

"An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind," Emily said.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't feel like going into detail but honestly we are no detectives. Let's just go to the police station and get them on the situation."

"But…"

"No but's Jake. The best thing you can do for Bella right now is pray and sit by the phone. That's all you can do."

"But I'm not helpless."

"You are not but she is. Have you ever heard that going around asking question can make the tragedy worse? Let's do this the right way now.

"Fine."

I wanted to do this my way but maybe Emily was on to something. Sometimes taking matters into your own hands was the wrong way to go. There is a reason we have police maybe it was time to give them a chance to do their job.


	8. Chapter 8 48 hours and A Mating Call

Thanks again for reading...more of J.P.O.V...B.P.O.V will return in the next chapter.

Sexual content and Lude language. You have been warned.

The more I paced back and forth inside of the police station the more pissed off I became. It was almost 11 o'clock at night which meant we had been here for almost 5 hours. Every police I talked to made my attitude 10 times worse. The law states we have to wait a whole 48 hours in order to file a missing persons report. Who the hell was dumb enough to come up that? I explained over and over that she did not run away. Where the hell would Bella run away to? Her face was far too familiar to just disappear. Someone would have seen her. But the donut cops were too busy eating donuts than doing their damn job.

I noticed a cop approaching. He had fairly blonde hair and was wiping his hands with a napkin. The sight of the napkin pissed me off more. I approached him quickly. It was taking every ounce of my will power not to kill him. I could kill him but then I would be in jail and unable to find Bella.

"Do you have any idea how fucking long I've been here?" I said out of anger "Doesn't anyone do their fucking job around here?"

The cops faced harden, "You better watch your mouth boy. Apparently we are doing our job but you won't get that through your thick skull."

"Isabella Swan is missing and everyone around here is laughing and having donuts and coffee. This is bullshit. She's the chief's daughter and he's sick with cancer. Is this how you show you gratitude?"

"Let me tell you something Mr. Black, I've put up with the chief for almost 30 years. It's unfortunate that he has cancer but I honestly don't feel bad. As far as his daughter goes she's a celebrity. They pull this kind of shit off all the time to get attention. Bella wants press now she's got it. So listen to me when 48 hours pass you come back here and file a missing persons report."

I felt the rage building within me. But I care more about Bella's well-being than whipping this cop's ass and going to jail. I bit my tongue out of frustration.

"So what's your name cop?"

"Deputy Newton," he said with confidence.

That was all I needed to hear. The next thing I knew my hands were wrapped around his neck, choking the life out of him. I could hear Sam and Emily screaming, telling me to stop but I couldn't. He was a newton. He helped reproduce the piece of shit Mike Newton and I was suddenly pissed off with him too.

"Get him out of here. Take him to a cell," Deputy Newton yelled in rage as 3 other police restrained me.

I did not resist them. That would have been another charge. I knew that. The cops cuffed me and hauled me off to a cell. Forks did not have that much crime so there was no need for a huge prison. The cell was empty. I looked around hopelessly as they closed and locked the gates. I sat down on the bench and laid my body out flat. The bench was cold and cement but I did not care. I was worn out and confused by everything. Today was crazy. So much had happened but I never thought the outcome of the day would be me in jail. I should have ripped his head off. What he said about Charlie and Bella was wrong. He was out of line and I had a right to take matters in my own hands. Charlie is the sweetest man I knew besides Billy. Bella on the other hand was someone hard to ignore. She still is but only this time I wish I could ignore her. I can still remember the day she became the apple of my eye. It was unintentionally.

Flashback…..

Paul, Embry, and I sat on a log on the beach being assholes as usual. Embry brought some pot and he and Paul were high out of their minds. I however was not smoking for a change. I am not into smoking weed from just anyone and there was no telling where Embry had gotten that shit from. I turned my attention from the ocean back towards Paul who was telling a pretty interesting story, even though he was exaggerating it. He always did blow things out of proportion.

"So I get over to Heather's house to study and as I walk in the lights are dim," he said with a smirk. "I hear her calling me from upstairs so instantly I think….we'll you know what I think. I make my way upstairs and down the hallway towards her room. I open the door and bam there she was."

"So did you hit it?" Embry asked

"Let me finish. So Bam there she was fine I had to admit but the fucking chick had the biggest fucking panties on. My grand mom wouldn't be caught dead in them. You know how much of a turn off that is? I'm looking for Victoria Secret but shit her secret was not worth it. I got my shit and was gone."

I couldn't help but laugh. Embry just shook his head.

"You mean to tell me you turned down Heather Gram because of her underwear? You fucking loser she has a double D rack and lips to kill. You saw how she sucked that lollypop last week in the café. You are a fucking idiot my friend," Embry laughed.

Paul had a now doubtful look on his face.

"Jake man what do you think?" Paul asked "Would you turn a chick down with big draws?"

I smiled lightly while I thought about it for a second.

"If I'm hard already then no but if I'm not hard then she probably is not worth it."

I noticed Embry occupied by something to the far right. I turned to see what he was looking at and just like that I was on my way over to the two girls. One of them was blonde. She was looking straight at me with a smile on her face. The other one I could not see her face. She was walking quickly in an effort to catch a piece of paper that was far ahead of her. Paul and Embry trailed behind me. I came to a stop just a few inches away from the blonde. She had this keen look in her eye. Clearly she was interested but I really was not. She was blonde haired and grey eyed. I was physically more attracted to women of color. I smiled lightly.

She was cute and girls were girls. As long as they were cute I did not mind looking.

"Hey," I said as I pushed my hands deep into my pockets.

The girl folded her hands over her chest and smiled lightly.

"Hi."

"You're a new face, what's your name?" I asked

"I'm Jessica."

Typical name for a typical girl, I thought. At that point I was not interested. I found my attention shifting towards the girl without a face. All I could see was the back of her and I had to admit it was a pretty good looking back. Her jeans hugged her just right and her boots wore rather cool looking for a girl. She had long brunette locks that hung to the middle of her back and seemed very full. Jessica noticed my attention shift and rolled her eyes.

"So what's your name?" she asked

I turned my attention back to her.

"I'm Jake. This is my pack Embry and Paul," I said turning to them.

Paul had a lust filled look in his eye. That happened whenever he was around girls. It did not matter how long he knew them he only had one intention as long as they was hot. Sometimes I felt bad for the girls and sometimes I was pissed at him. I was the one who had to deal with them after he hits and splits. They always hunt me down and give me the third degree. Embry had a bashful smile on his face. It looks like there was no chance he would speak again for a while. Jessica nodded.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So what are you girls doing out here? It's almost dark out," I asked.

Jessica seemed a bit embarrassed. She had this goofy expression on her face.

"It's kind of embarrassing," she said.

"I live for embarrassing stories."

"Well my friend and I are out here to do a ritual," she said.

I laughed. It was embarrassing.

"See I told you. You probably think I'm an ass," she said.

"I'll let you know when you're finished the story."

Jessica Blushed. I loved when I had that effect on women and girls. It made me feel like I had power.

"Well my friend she is in to things….things that are pretty much not normal. She's been reading these stories about shape shifters and we'll she says they live here at la push. I think it's crazy but I'm a supportive friend so that's why I'm here. She thinks if she does some sort of ritual they will show themselves to her. Weird huh?"

I smiled lightly. It was weird but slightly different. So there are stories about us in books? But more importantly this mystery girl wanted to see us. Hmm interesting, I thought.

"Hey Paul and Embry entertain our new friend Jessica for a minute."

"Sure thing," Paul said.

I walked passed Jessica and head in the direction of the mystery girl. I still could not see that much of her face because she had her hood pulled over her head now. I approached her. Her back was turned to me and she still could not feel my presence watching her like a hawk.

"Hey," I said.

The mystery girl turned to face me. The shadow from the hood still covering her eyes, I could only see her lips. They were rosy and curved perfectly.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked

I looked over her shoulder and then back at her.

"I would be if I could see you. But we are the only two over here."

She smiled lightly. Her teeth were pearly white and just as perfect as her lips. She removed her hood. She had a beautiful front which showed justice to her back. Her eyes were big and brown. They were warm.

"I'm Jake."

"Hi Jake, I'm Isabella, Bella for short."

Not an average face and not an average name. I was impressed. I was also a little curious.

"Beautiful name," I said.

"Are you always this forward?" she asked

"Yes…Is forward a bad thing?"

"Maybe…"

"So your friend told me why you are out here."

Her face flushed red.

"Thanks a lot Jessica," she said. "I'll go now before you tell me how stupid this is," she said.

I tried to stop her but before I knew it she stumbled and took me down with her. Bella and I were in the most awkward position for two people who just met but I was immediately turned on. I had to remind myself that even though I may not have limits maybe she did. But then she smiled again.

"I'm sorry," I said still lying on top of her. "I was trying to tell you that I don't think the reason you are out here is stupid."

"Don't apologize…were flat on our backs because of me. I'm sort of a klutz."

Even though I did not want to remove myself from her I did and then I helped her to her feet. I took my hands and whiped the sand from her making sure I touched all the right areas. Bella seemed flustered a bit but straightened up when she noticed me looking at her.

"So you don't think what I'm doing out here is stupid?"

"No… I think it's cool you believe in shifters. But the ritual however is far off."

"How so," she asked.

"Well I don't think they would just appear because you did a chant."

"That's not what I'm trying to do Jake. Exactly what did Jessica tell you?" she asked curiously

"That you want to some shifters to show themselves to you."

Bella shook her head.

"I knew that she was not paying attention when I explained it to her."

I took a step closer.

"We'll what are you trying to do?" I asked

"A mating call. It's a love ritual. If I do a mating call the shifter I'm most compatible with will show himself to me."

"How do you know that they exist? Its sounds like some freaky love fiction."

"Maybe…it's getting late so I think I'll postpone this for some other boring day," she said walking past me.

I walked beside her. I could not take my mind off what she had just told me. Was there really a mating ritual? Maybe there was but I could not allow Bella to perform it. If she did and someone else claimed her I would be pissed. There was something about her. It was something about her that sparked an interest in me. I wanted to know her, flaws and all. I wanted to touch her and caress her soft skin. I wanted to introduce her as mines and no one else's. I touched Bella's arm lightly gesturing for her to stop. She did and turned to face me. Her eyes were huge and coy.

"Jake I've only known you for 5 seconds."

"I know but it feels like I've known you forever."

She smiled lightly.

"You are so forward."

"But you like forward."

She nodded yes.

At that moment I knew she was mines.

End of flashback…..

I sat up on the bench. The clock on the wall indicated that only an hour had passed but it felt like four. There was only one thing I could do. There was only one person I knew could get me out of here right now. She was the only one who could fund it. But that meant giving Mia what she wanted. I was desperate. She could have what she wanted just for tonight.


	9. Chapter 9 Raining Death

.J.P.O.V

I sat in my cell waiting for Mia to come to my rescue. I knew that she would and I felt bad for using her like this. I could tell from the way she spoke on the phone that she was hurt. I managed to hurt her just as much as she hurt me. It was a very big deal to me that she had an abortion. I'm not normal. I've never been normal and my child wouldn't have been normal either. I heard a guard yell that I had a visitor. I stood to my feet as Mia approached the gates. She placed both hands on the bars and sighed. The tears were forming in her eyes as she stared at me. I still had a soft spot for her. Seeing her like this made me want to break down.

"Jake….why are you doing this to me? We're talking about assault on a deputy. You know better Jake. Why would you do that?" she said with pleading eyes

I spoke coldly, "He crossed the line."

"What Line Jake? He said you snapped on him for no reason. But I know you. I know that you would not have done this without a reason. So what is it? What has you so worked up that you would do that?"

"He crossed the line."

"Damn it Jake talk to me. Babe I know we are barely making it but I can't get you out of here yet. Money is not going to do it. Honestly Deputy Newton could give 2 shits less about what I offer him. It seems personal and I want to know why?" Mia asked "Why are you down here at the police station?"  
"Mia If I'm stuck in here I want to be alone. I'm sorry I called you. This is not your problem. Just go home."

The tears began to pour from her eyes.

"I came down here to be your Knight in shining armor. I came down here to make it right and you want me to leave? No," she yelled. "I'm not leaving until you tell me the damn truth."

I walked up to the gates and tightly clenched my hands on hers. She sighed as I gripped tighter.

"Bella Swan is missing. I'm in love with her and I came down here trying to file a missing persons report."

"You're in love with her? Since when? Were you fucking her that day you picked her up? Was that why you smelled like her? Tell me Jake," she demanded.

"I don't owe you any answers. And yes I was trying to fuck her the day I picked her up from the airport but your call ruined it. In a way I'm happy that you ruined it because I don't want to just fuck Bella no I want to make love to her. Maybe she'll give me the babies I want."

I released her hands as she screamed, kicked and beat on the iron bars. I knew what I just said to her was wrong. I also knew that I still cared for Mia. I loved her. But she needed to know that what she would not give me some other women would. I can't tell you who I loved more. But I know who needs me the most right now.

"That's honesty for your ass Mia."

"I hope you rot in here," she said. "God I don't mean that. I don't know what I mean right now. Do you want me out of your life? Just say the words Jake. I don't want to fight with you anymore. It's getting worse. You look at me sometimes like you wish I was not here. Then there are the days when I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I don't get you."

"I'd rather rot in here than rot with you".

Mia turned and walked away. She didn't say a word. I knew she was a tough cookie. I knew I pushed her last button. Something told me this would be the last time I saw her.

B.P.O.V

I am over asking myself what I did to deserve this. The answer would be inconclusive anyway. I had no way of knowing what time it was. Jessica had left and now Mike was watching over my drained and tired body. He sat limp in the corner with a cigarette in his mouth. His eyes traced along my body over and over. I thought for sure I would puke. The thought of his body touching me again made me want to die. The thought of him forcing his manhood inside me again made me want to cry. I wonder if I'll ever escape this place. I wonder if anyone is looking for me. There has to be something I can do to get out of here. There has to be.

The only thing keeping me sane right now is the thoughts of Jake. He's probably the last person thinking out me but my mind wouldn't let go of him, not yet anyway. I wish I could go back to a time when we knew what we wanted and who we wanted to be with.

Flashback….

Charlie and I sat in the living room as I waited for Jake to pick me up. I was a little shy about them meeting but my dad was anything but shy. He had his riffle sitting in his lap and aiming for the door. I was felling embarrassed already.

"Dad he's only 15 you won't need a riffle to scare him."

My dad shot me an objecting look, "Bells whether he's 15 or 5 he's still a boy and boys only have one thing on the brain."

"Which is?"

"Enough with the questions already," My dad said.

I was not sure why Charlie always engaged in the sex talk but never really talked about it. He would always start and then never finish. I heard a light knock on the door. Without hesitation I rushed to open it. There was Jake both freshly tanned and bright eyed. I stepped to the side so he could come in. Before I turn around my dad was hugging Jake as if they had known each other forever.

"Bells you didn't tell me you had a date with Billy Black's son."

"That's because I didn't know." I turned to Jake, "Your Billy's son?"

"Yea and you are chief swan's daughter…who would have thought."

I smiled lightly.

"So where are you taking my bells tonight?"

"I have something special planned. Not going to spoil it just yet."

I grabbed my coat as Charlie walked jake and I out.

"You kids have fun and Bella forget about curfew. I'll let you slide just this once."

I can get use to this, I thought. We reached Jake's car. He stopped before opening my door. I looked at him and smiled.

"Do you trust me?" he asked

I nodded yes.

"Okay then wears this," he said handing me a blindfold.

"A blindfold?"

"Yes."

Jake positioned himself behind me. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck. That was very distracting. I bit down on my bottom lip as I inhaled his scent. He smelled like pine and cologne. It was a weird combination but it smelled amazing. Once the blindfold was on Jake took my hand and guided me inside the car soon after he got in. I clenched my finger nails into the seats cushion. Jake placed one hand on my knee gesturing for me to relax but that one hand on my need only added to my anxiety.

"Relax Bella we'll be there in a second."

I rested my body against the chair. About 15 minutes later the car came to a halt and Jacob helped me out.

"I'm going to guide you okay?"

"Alright."

Jake stood behind me and placed both hands at my waist. His warm breath whispered into my ear, "Move forward."

I did what said and soon we were stopping again. "Okay we are here."

Jake removed my blindfold. I stoop speechless and I took on the view. There at the top on a high Clift we were overlooking the ocean. The moon shined brightly and the stars filled the sky. There was a table and chair set up for us with lit candles and a table cloth. This was the most romantic thing anyone had done for me. This was the perfect date and now I was truly convinced Jake was the perfect guy.

"So what do you think?"

I turned to face him and smiled, "It's beautiful. This is the nicest thing a guy has ever done for me. Thank you."

"You're special Bella. You deserve the world. But I can't give you the world but what I can do is try loving you."

"We'll right now I don't want the world. I only want you. It's weird how connected I feel to you."

Jake smiled, "It's that simple huh?"

I leaned in to kiss him. He placed his strong arms firmly around me and pulled me tighter to his chest. Suddenly I felt this urge inside of me this hunger to have him. Jake must have felt it too because he lifted me into the air and wrapped both my legs around his waist. My breathing became unsteady. Jacob slowed down for a moment.

"We don't have to do this right now. Your worth the wait"

"I know that but it feels right. Just promise me something?"

"Anything you want."

"Promise me that if anything happens I'll always have a place in your heart."

Jakes lips found mines again. I was playing with fire tonight and for the sake of everything else I hope no burns would ever touch me. But there was something about Jake that was different. I wrapped in his warmth and love as he whisper into my ear.

"I promise."

End of flashback…

Mike finally decided to leave the room but before he did I call him.

"Can I have a kiss?"

Mike smiled and walked closer to me. It was so disgusting and degrading that I had to do this but I need a way out of here. He positioned himself on top of me and kissed me hard. I slipped my hands in his pocket and tucked the key to the chains in my hand. He stood up and smiled. His pupils were completely dilated.

"I'll be back to give you more," He said.

There was a sick feeling at the pit of my stomach after he said that. When he was gone I quickly unlocked my cuffed right hand and then sat up and unlocked the chains at my feet. Standing up I crept out of the room and down the hall. My feet were bare and my clothing tattered. I did not have any keys or my purse but none of that mattered. Creeping down the stairs I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. I didn't want to listen. I made my way to the front door I opened it. As I was closing it there was a squeak in the door and I heard feet approaching.

I took off running. It was pouring rain outside. I got about halfway down the vacant road until suddenly there was a loud roaring noise. I felt a sharp pain in my spinal cord and suddenly I crashed onto the ground. My chest was throbbing. I could not feel anything. I placed one hand on my stomach as I watched the blood pour from within me. I was almost there but now in the middle of the night and in the mixed of the rain I was dying from a bullet wound that nearly pierced my heart. I heard the feet approach.

"Damn it mike," Jessica yelled. "She's dying."

"What was I supposed to do? She was getting away. Help me get her up."

"We can't take her back now. Do you know how much jail time we can get?"

Mike shook his head no.

"Good… let's leave her here. We have her wallets and cards we can clean her bank account out. I'm not going to have some dead rich bitch in our home."

"Oh shit man…yea we can. But I still think we should take her back. What if she survives?"

"Someone will find her but by that time we well have skipped town."

"Let's go jess…"

Mike and Jessica disappeared into the darkness of the night and as for me Isabella swan, I closed my eyes and prey for death. It was near and I could feel it.


	10. Chapter 10 Memories

Thanks for reading...Hope you enjoy the chapters. Here is some songs that inspired this chapter. For the flashback Katy Perry-Teenage Dream and for everything else Seether ft. Amy Lee- Broken. Enjoy...

Emily and Sam sat in the car trying to decide their next move. They could not afford to bail Jake out of jail so they were thinking of who they could turn to. Emily's eyes widen as she tapped repeated on the arm rest.

"I got it. I got it. We should be slapped for not thinking of this sooner."

"Come on Em tell me. Time is wasting here."

"Oliver. Oliver can bail Jake out. He's a big time movie star. I'm sure he can come up with funds and then Jake can pay him back."

Sam pulled Emily closer to him and kissed her hard.

"Ewww," Paul said.

"Sam take the back way to Bella's house. It will be quicker," Emily said.

Sam drove quickly up the back road. The rain was pouring so hard that Emily almost missed the distant figure lying on the side of the road.

"Stop," she yelled.

Sam stepped on the brakes, "Emily what the hell…"

She pointed through the glass.

"Do you see that? Tell me that you guys see that."

Sam squinted his eyes, "What the hell is that?"

"I don't know go check it out," Emily said.

"What if it's something deadly?" Paul asked

"What could be more deadly than you two? Both of you are wolves. Stop being cowards and check it out."

Sam removed his seatbelt. Paul was already on the outside completely soaked. Both of them headed towards the figure on the side of the road reluctantly.

"I can see hair. It looks like a female," Paul said.

There was a faint feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"You don't think?" Sam started

Then he noticed something around her wrist. It was the same bracelet he had given Emily. Sam dashed towards the girl who was faced down on the road. He turned her over lightly. It was Bella. He placed his fingers at her neck to check her pulse but got nothing. Her lips were purple and her eyes were shut. Sam lifted her from the ground and headed towards the car with tears falling from his eyes. Emily got out and opened the door.

"O my god," she yelled.

"Emily get in the driver's seat. I need you to get us to the hospital a.s.a.p. Paul and I need to keep her warm."

They all got settled in. Bella's lifeless body lay across them in the back seat. Sam was cradling her in his arm like a baby. Emily was driving hysterically while trying to hold her composure.

"Don't you this to me Bella. Don't do this Jake. Hold on please. We're almost there. Think of Charlie. Damn it Bella come on we can do this," Sam said.

Emily pulled up to the hospital and hopped out. Sam and Paul carried Bella inside as Emily argued with the lady at the front desk, soon after the paramedics appeared with a stretcher.

Emily, Paul, and Sam tried to rush into the operating room behind them but were stopped at the door.

"You can't go inside," The doctor yelled.

"She needs someone by her side."

"God is by her side. It's all up to him now."

Sam turned away and hugged Emily tight. Finally Emily was able to cry. She collapsed onto his chest and hid behind her hair. Paul slid his body down the wall and rested on the floor.

"We should go tell Charlie that Bella is here at the hospital," Sam suggested.

Emily agreed and they headed up to Charlie's room. To their surprise the room was completely empty. Sam looked at Emily and nearly fainted.

"It can't be. He was fine the last time I checked."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. Let's go talk to someone at the front desk."

J.P.O.V

I sat down on my knees and prayed. First I prayed for Bella and then I prayed for Charlie until finally I prayed for myself. I wanted to make sure god heard me loud and clear.

"God…it's me Jake. I mean Jacob Black. I haven't talked to you in a while. But I never forget you are there. My grandmom use to always say only call on god when you are down and you have no more awnsers. She told me to call on you when all of my hope and all of my will was lost. But his prayer is not for me. I don't want you to waist any of your goodness on me. I know I have been selfish and living with so much anger over the years. You should be upset with me after all you died so I could commit sins and make mistakes but I haven't done either. I've been at a stand still and the only way I could make it through a single day was by hating one person. That made it easy for me to deal but I never found time to heal. I never found a way to truly say how I felt. It may be to late to admit it to her but if she us up there with you in heaven I know that you will deliver this message. If there is only one last word she can have from her life on earth than you tell Bella," The tears began to pour from my eyes. "You tell Bella that I love her. I always have and I always will. You tell her That I tried my best and it was not good enough. You tell her that I am in jail because I love her so much that it hurts."

"Why don't you tell her that?" a voice said

"God is that you? Are you wasting you breathe on me?"

"No Charlie is."

I opened my eyes to see my dad and Charlie standing behind the gates. I had never been so happy to see them more in my life. I stood to my feet and rushed over to where they were. Charlie smiled lightly and pulled a key from his pocket.

"How did you? Is it safe to be out of the hospital?" I asked

"My daughter is missing. If it takes my last breath I will find her."

My dad hugged me tightly, "I'm glad you still remember Nana's words of encouragement."

"I will never forget them," I smiled.

Charlie's phone began to ring.

"Hello."

His face hardened as the tears began to fall from his eyes. He slammed the phone down.

"Emily and Sam found Bella. She's in severe condition and is slipping into a comma."

Our whole life flashed before my eyes. I knew how a comma worked. Bella could be in a comma for a week or the rest of her life.

We reached the hospital to see Emily, Paul, and Sam. They hugged me tightly but the thought of Bella lying on an operating table was nerve wrecking. I wanted to hold her hand throughout it all. I noticed Oliver sitting on a chair crying his eyes out. I knew Bella was the only friend he had in forks so I went over and sat beside him. He looked at me and sighed.

"There is nothing I can say to make the situation Better. All we can do is wait. But everyone here has a shoulder to cry on except you. Any friend of hers is a friend of mines."

"Thanks. But you go and be strong with your family. I'll be fine. I know she'll pull through this."

I patted Oliver on the back and headed over to where Sam sat. He was cradling Emily tightly. I knew Emily was taking it hard. Bella had gotten really close to Emily before she took off. She spent every moment of her free time with me, Emily, and Sam. We had become a close Family. I sat down beside them.

"Thank you man," was all I could say.

"Jake listen it's alright if you cry. It's alright is you attach yourself to your heart for a moment and feel. It's a possibility that Bella may or may not make it through this."

I shook my head no, "She's going to make it. She's strong I know that she is."

"She may have been strong but when we found her tonight she was not. Bella had been beaten, raped, and shot nearly to death. When I found her she did not have a pulse and she was lying nearly naked on the side of the road in the rain," Sam said. "I want you to let those damn walls down around you Jake and feel. Look around you. Everyone in this room is crying. We know that the possibility of her dying is greater than her living."

I stood to my feet unable to hear anymore. The way they had found her was tearing me apart. How could they have done that to her? How someone could have left her there like that to die? The tears began to fall from my eyes as I rushed through the doors of the operating room.

"Get him out of here," someone yelled

"No I need to be here. I need to hold her hand through this please."

"It is procedure that the family waits outside."

"Please she'll die if I'm not in here. Please."

"She's losing a lot of blood. Let him stay in here but away from the operating table," the doctor said.

I stood in the middle of the room as I watch them do all that they could for Bella. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Finally they were done. I was happy that she had not died but she was in a comma. They moved her into a room. She was not allowed to have visitors besides Charlie for a few days. But he convinced them to divide the day between me and him.

We all decided to go home. Charlie stayed home with Oliver to comfort him and I went home with my dad. Sam, Emily, and Paul went back to his place. When we reached my house I kissed my dad goodnight which was something I had not done since I was a kid. I headed towards the garage. There I found all of my belonging attached with a note. It was from Mia.

Dear Jake,

I know that we are done. I know that I hurt you. And now I know just how sorry I truly am. Someday you'll make a great father and someday I'll make a great mom but those combinations won't include one another. I'm happy that you admitted to loving someone else because now I know that your heart was never with me. I'm glad that we are not still fooling ourselves and calling what we had a relationship. I'm not upset to call it a fling and honestly I learned a lot from you. I learned how to love and I learned how to cry. I hope you learned a thing or two from me as well. As far as Bee Swan goes I hope she makes you happy. If she has your heart I know she is truly a lovely girl. My tears are soaking the paper so I think I should stop writing now but one last thing before I close this letter. Jacob Black you are going to make her the happiest women in the world. I love you and hope you get everything in life that you want.

P.S I would still love to work with her in the future

Love always your Mama Mia

I sighed as I reread the paper. Reading this letter showed me that Mia was not the woman I thought she was. She did have a heart and it was possible for her to show me how much she cared. On top of my old car hood was her engagement ring. Underneath it was a small piece of paper that said For Bella. I smiled lightly. I did not think it was possible for me to smile tonight. I laid in the backseat of the rabbit. That brought back memories.

Flashback…..

I lay still against the backseat as Bella climbed on top of me. She had the prettiest smile I had ever seen and her hair hung to one side of her face as she held her hands over my heart. Her fingers were tiny but had major weight over my heart. I cupped her butt with both hands and pushed her further up so that her middle was meeting mines. She smiled lightly again and shook her head.

"What is it with guys and having sex in their cars?" she asked "It's not romantic and I always hit my head against the roof top."

I smiled lightly, "Well I always hit my head against something too."

Bella laughed lightly.

"Jake what am I going to do with you," she said as she climbed from the car.

I followed her as well. She was heading towards the small tote dresser I had in the corner. I tried to stop her before she ruined my surprise.

"Bella don't open that drawer," I yelled but it was too late.

She was very still. I walked up behind her and wrapped both my arms around her. I rested my chin on her shoulder as she smiled feverishly and bit her bottom lip. She just stood there admiring the red box that read For: Bella.

"Go ahead. Open it."

She grabbed the box from the draw. I loosened my grip so that she could turn to face me. Her eyes were glowing. That turned me on. I was giving her a feeling without touching her. I had an affect over her heart just like she had over mines.

She opened the box to find a bracelet. It was gold and had little wolf charms on it. But there was two solid gold letters on it. One was a J and the other was a B.

I put the bracelet on her tiny wrist. She held out her arm as she admired the bracelet.

"Do you like it?" I asked

"No Jacob I love it," she said as she pulled me closer.

I could feel the coolness of her breath on my tongue. She smiled lightly.

"I don't have to be home for another three hours," she said.

I pulled her close and wrapped her legs around waist.

"And since the car is very uncomfortable where do you want it?"

Bella smiled lightly.

"We have never had sex in your bed," she said. "That's weird."

"Okay my bed it is."

I carried her up to my bed. I placed her there gently. She gazed around and laid her body out flat. For some reason I did not just was to have sex. I wanted it to last for an eternity. I positioned myself on top of her.

"Things are going to go a lot different. This is a whole new level."

"How different?" she asked curiously

"Bella I love you. I don't want to just have sex with you the way I did with other girls. You're different. So I should do this differently. I'm going to make love to you."

She tried to wrap her arms around me but I resisted.

"Relax. You don't have to do anything right now. It's all me."

End of Flashback….

The memories of Bella were beginning to overwhelm me. I removed myself from the car and headed inside. I was sure I'd dream of her. But I knew none of this was going to be easy. I had to wait a whole day before seeing Bella. Charlie said he would call and give me an update but he wanted to be the first one to see her. He had every reason to be the first person to see her but it didn't help that I wanted to see her first too. I was not sure when I decided that I had to be with her but the sudden thought that maybe I had hurt her suddenly appeared. I know that I should not be thinking of this but it was hard to avoid now. The last time I seen her I left her high and dry to be with Mia. I left her crying and angry at me.

I placed a pillow over my head as I crawled into bed. Placing the pillow over my face brought on another memory. But this memory was bad. It was the first argument we had. The first time I made her cry. It was the first time she walked out on me but not the last.

Flashback…

I sat at the edge of my bed trying to understand what I just done. I promised Bella I would be there for her but I felt a sudden jealousy overwhelm me. I couldn't stand coming second to a career. It was a career that everyone was trying to break into. I didn't understand why Bella wanted to leave forks or why she wanted to be an actress. I placed my face into my hands. Suddenly I heard the door slam shut.

I looked up to see Bella with tears running down her face. She stood at the door just staring at me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You're not sorry. Don't tell me that you are when you are not. Jake I needed you to be there. I needed you to see me before I went in that room and read those lines. You promised me that you would be there but you weren't. All that I could think about while auditioning was the fact that you were not there. I'm so disappointed. It hurts so much that you can't support me."

"I can support you."

"Then why won't you? I'm behind you one hundred percent with everything and all you do is ignore me when I talk."

"I don't ignore you Bella," I said standing to my feet. "I just don't understand."

"What are you not getting? Tell me Jake and maybe I can help you get it before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"I can't be with someone who don't believe in me. We are always going to have this argument as long as you feel this way."

I walked closer to her. Anger was building inside of me. I could not believe what she was saying.

"I don't understand why I have to come second to a career that is not going to happen."

Her facial expression went blank. She whipped the tears from her eyes and stood up straight. It seemed as if everything went quiet.

"You won't come second any longer. I refuse to argue with you about this any longer. Yes I love you and yes I wish that this could work but it's just not working. Let's rip it off like a bandage and get it over with."

"What are you saying?" I asked

"I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye Jacob."

Bella stormed from my room. I flopped down onto the bed and placed the pillow over my face. She would be back. I knew her. I knew she would be crawling back into my bed and back into my arms where she belonged.

End of flashback….

I removed the pillow from my face to see the darkness of my room. It was just me alone again with the memories of not knowing still hunting me. I closed my eyes and prayed that god had mercy on me because if these memories continued I'll kill myself before sunrise.


	11. Chapter 11 Amnesia

Thanks for reading again...

Morning came quickly. I was up pretty early. I needed to focus and keep myself busy but everywhere I went was a memory. Her face was everywhere. I didn't want any more memories. I wanted her. All I had to live with for the past 9 years were her memories. I was barely hanging on. I was depression. It consumed me it took over me. Some people might think that when someone hurts you in that way that they are no good for you and for a while I blamed her. I never once stopped to think of what I had done. But now looking back on our last times together I'm seeing it all differently.

I was there but not present. I made her smile but I didn't make her happy. I made love to her but I didn't once check to see if she was falling in love with me. Maybe this was my fault. I didn't give Bella a voice and I sure as hell didn't support what she wanted most out of life. Her career was important to her. She had wanted that before I came along and I was not sure why I wanted to take that away from her back then but now I know. It was because I had never wanted anything in life until she came along and I wanted her and nothing else. I didn't stop to think that it was more than enough room in her heart and that she could want more than one thing equally.

I got up from my bed and got dressed. I didn't want to be alone. I could not be alone like this. I headed over to Sam's. He was not there but Emily was. She hugged me tightly before inviting me in. Inside she snuggled under her favorite corduroy blanket and smiled. She patted the cushion next to her for me to sit. I sat beside her and stared at the wall.

"How are you doing?" she asked

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I'm numb. What happens now Emily? I feel like I'm right back where I started."

"You are we all are."

"Look I know Bella really cared about you even though she ditched you just like she did me."

Emily had a guilty look on her face, "I have a confession. Bella came and talked to me before she left."

I sat on the edge of the chair. "What?"

"She came here to talk to me. She was crying and she told me she landed the role and needed to go to L.A. She also said she felt like she was making the biggest mistake in her life. But it was her mistake to make. She asked me to give you a letter when you forgave her for what she had done."

I stood to my feet, "Why didn't you give it to me?" I yelled

"Jake you never forgave her. You hated Bella. You blamed her for everything you could think of. You never came close to forgiving her until now."

"I didn't hate her. I loved her."

"And she loved you too. She still does Jake. Bella cried her eyes out for 5 hours before taking off. She didn't want to face you because she was not strong enough to leave knowing you hated her for it. This was what she was trying to avoid and even though I told her you would not go that far I had to witness it," Emily stood up. "I love you Jake. You are like the son I never had and Bella is like the sister I had to lose. I promised to give you the letter when you forgave her and now that you finally have it belongs to you. I'm sorry if we both hurt you but you never got to see the tears she cried Jake. You were not the only one hurt."

I grabbed onto Emily and hugged her tightly. I didn't know what else to do. I was tired of fighting. I was tired of being angry and I was tired of being the strong one. For once I needed someone to be strong for me. I had only known love once and it was slipping through the cracks now. I was watching my love disappear and love was taking my life and existence with it. Emily rubbed my back as I let go.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. Don't think like this. Bella is going to be fine and once she comes to the bastards who did this to her are going to be put away for a long time."

Emily headed to the backroom. She returned with an envelope and handed it to me.

"I'll leave you alone with it. I have to meet same at first beach anyway."

She smiled lightly, "You'll be fine I promise. First thing tomorrow you'll be in the hospital with her."

I nodded. Emily left the house. I slid my body back against the couch as I stared blankly at the envelope. It read the words "I love you always and forever."

I sighed as I removed what was inside. To my surprise there was more than one. I was kind of happy there was more than one because I needed something to occupy my time.

Dear Jake,

Am I a stupid girl for leaving you? Or are you the stupid guy for loving me? Wait don't answer that. I want you to know one thing before reading the rest of this. I'm never going to stop loving you. You are the other half of me. You are the one who finishes my sentences. You are the guy who made my world light up when everything had begun to fade into the darkness. I don't want you to blame yourself for anything. Our love did not go wrong it was just really bad timing. I need to be the person I am and follow my heart and I know on that journey it will lead me back to you some day. I don't expect you to wait for me but I don't want you to hate me and I don't want my decision to stop you from living. Jacob you have the most beautiful soul I have ever touched and the most uplifting spirit. It's so hard for me to do this. I've been crying for weeks trying to decide how to tell you. I think this is the best way for us both to heal. In this envelope are also my special moments written in a diary I have been keeping for years. All of the memories are of you and me. If you ever doubt for one second if I ever loved you than just read them. This is not goodbye so don't you dare think that. You are where my home lies.

Love Bella

I wiped the few tears from my eyes as I slide my body onto the cold floor. I just lay like that for hours until I heard the door close. I continued to stare into space. Sam and Emily walked pass me not saying a word. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep dream.

Before I knew it the entire day had passed. It was morning when I opened my eyes to Emily who was slapping me in the face with a pillow. She had a huge smile on her face. I rubbed my eyes and sat up from the floor.

"Wake the hell up. You are not going to believe this."

"Emily please…"

"Jake Bella is fine. I just spoke to Charlie. It's a miracle. She is not in a comma anymore."

I sprang up to my feet and grabbed my jacket.

"Wait a second there was one more thing."

I turn to see her mood now weakened. I swallowed back.

"Emily what is it?"

"Charlie mentioned that there is a chance that when she wakes up she will have amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

"Uh yea he said it may wear off in a few days."

"It may wear off? What is the percentage? What is the chance that she may never remember who I am?"

"I don't know."

Sam, Emily, and I headed to the hospital. We rushed up to her room. Charlie and Billy were in the hallway. I was dramatized as I walked past them and inside the room. Bella's bed was propped up slightly. Her eyes were open. I smiled lightly as I stared into them. She had this baffled look on her face as the silence filled the air. Sam and Emily were in the hall talking to Charlie and my dad. I took a few steps closer to her. She smiled lightly but it was not the smile I was hoping for. It was a friendly smile.

"Bella…" I said taking a step closer. "You are alright."

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

She shook her head no.

"Do you know who I am?"

She nodded yes, "Charlie talked about you. He said I'm in love with you unless you are not Jacob."

This is bad…really bad. It was not the fact that she had amnesia but the fact that she could not remember what happened to her which meant how am I going to a confession that Mike did this to her? I knew that he was behind it and every bone in my body believed it. I sat on the bed beside her. Bella looked at me curiously waiting for a reaction. I ran my fingers through her hair the way I use to. She flinched at first but then smiled lightly.

"I'm Jacob."

"I can tell."

"How?" I asked placing my finger between hers.

"The way you looked at me. It feels nice even though I can't remember who you are. Everyone that has walked through the door today scared me at first. But not you I feel….comfortable."

"But you don't remember me?"

She shook her head no, "I wish I did."

I smiled lightly as she rubbed the inside of my palms.

"You are very warm. A lot warmer than I am why is that? Do you have a fever?"

I shook my head no. She didn't remember what I was either.

"So Jake should I know anything else other than we are madly in love?"

"We are not madly in love Bella. It's a lot more complicated than that."

"Why does it have to be complicated? If you love me like you say you do and I love you too than nothing else matters."

"A lot of other things matter."

She let go of my hands and cradled my face, "Can I kiss you?"

"You really want to do that?"

"I don't think I have anything to be afraid of. I just really want to remember something. I want to know why you say you love me but it feels like there is a wall up. I don't understand."

Bella leaned in closer to me. Before I knew it her lips were on mines. The warmed of her mouth on mines was doing a lot of things to me. I felt like I was taking advantage of her so I pulled away. Bella rested her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"I had so much to tell you. There was so much I wanted to say. I wanted to tell you how much I loved you and I wanted you to know how much I really meant it."

Bella looked into my eyes with sadness. I guess she could see how much I had been hurting. The tears began to roll down her face. I took my finger tips and wiped them.

"Why are you crying? You did not do anything wrong?"

"I want to love you. I want to love you back."

I smiled lightly. I really did wish it was that simple.

"All in time Bella. All in good time."


	12. Chapter 12 I refuse to live without you

B.P.O.V

I let out a faint scream. I felt strong hands shaking me gently. I peeked through my now wet eyelashes. Jake sighed and wrapped his arms around me tightly. The tears continued to pour from my eyes and I clenched my finger nails in his chest.

"It's alright Bella. I'm right here."

I gazed around the room. It was still filled with unfamiliar faces. Charlie who was apparently my dad sat in a chair on the far right of the room. There was a man and women, obviously a couple because of how they held on to one another. Their skin and facial structure were like Jake's. The lady smiled at me lightly and walked closer to the bed. I gripped tighter on Jake and moved my lips to his ear. I could see how uneven his breathing was becoming every time I got closer to him.

"Who is that?" I whispered

"It's alright. That's Emily. She was like your sister. That big guy over there is her husband Sam. You and I spent a lot of time at their house."

"Hi Emily," I said. "You're really pretty."

Emily blushed lightly in a friendly gesture.

"Bella I missed you so much. You have to tell us what happened to you?"

"I don't know. I'm trying so hard I really am. I don't know anything about myself except you guys keep calling me Bella. I know that I love Jake but I'm a little confused by him."

Emily looked at me curiously. Jake turned his head in an embarrassing gesture.

"You want to explain it to me?"

"Sure."

"Charlie can I talk to you for a minute," Jake asked

Charlie nodded and headed for the door. Jake tried to move but I clenched onto his arm tightly. He looked at me sincerely and caressed my right cheek.

"I'm only going in the hallway Bella. Sam, Emily and Oliver won't leave your side."

I cringed in fear at the thought of him leaving me. For some weird reason I could not stomach him living my side. I shook my head no and rested my head on his shoulder. Jake sighed and kissed my forehead.

"It's just for a second I promise."

I loosened my grip. Jake stood to his feet and headed for the door. I felt like this black shadow was taking over me when he walked out of the room. I turned my attention back to Emily who was staring at me intensely.

"Jake loves you more than you will ever know," she said.

I nodded. Even though I could not remember a thing I believed in my heart that this man was my angel. I believed he would always be there for me and I wanted him to be there as well. I didn't want to share him with anyone. I wanted Jake to hold onto me for dear life.

"I know. I can feel it. But he's holding back. I want him to be comfortable around me like I am with him. When he looks at me it's like it hurts his eyes to see."

"We'll you were the first girl he loved and the first to break his heart. Breaking his heart was not your intentions but it does not change the fact that you did. Jake is still healing. He's been through a lot."

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Don't cry Bella."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and sighed, "Emily I want to remember all of you. I want to cherish every minute I want to know what Jake is feeling and I want to feel that way about him too. It hurts not knowing but it hurts more wondering if I'll ever know."

She smiled, "Whether you have amnesia or not the connection between you and Jacob is hard to ignore. You're like magnates."

I leaned in to hug her. Emily was a loving person. She seemed like she always knew the right things to say. I was glad to have known her and I could not wait to get to know her all over again.

J.P.O.V

I didn't like being away from Bella but she was just on the other side of the door so I was comfortable. Charlie hung up his cellphone and turned his attention towards me.

"Charlie you need to bring Mike in for questioning."

"I can't just bring him in without anything to go off. I need a reason. If Bella could just remember something to help us out we would be able to get a warrant. She is being released today. The hospital says it's fine if she comes home. I want you to stay with her and help her focus."

I was twitching with anger. Every second that went by Mike was out there smiling while Bella and I are here going through this. I wanted to rip his head off. My anger was becoming hard to control. The blood in my veins was boiling hot.

"Jake listen to me I want whoever did this to her to suffer just as much as you do but we have to go about this the right way for Bella's sake."

"There is no right or wrong way."

Charlie grabbed my arm, "You in their son?"

I nodded. "Okay then I am the chief I know the procedure and you better believe I will handle this. Your job is to help me get Bella back to normal. You seem to be the only one she trusts right now. I don't know why or how because she still does not remember you but she does. I don't need you doing something stupid and ending up in jail again is that clear?"

"Yes but Charlie are you up for this? I know what Bella is going through but what you are going through is worse."

Charlie smiled, "I have cancer son. It's not going anywhere and I refuse to sit around and wait for my time to come. Now stop worrying about me."

"Okay."

"Okay so let's get it together. I'm probably going to be in the hospital all night trying to track down Bella's credit cards and blocking her bank accounts because all of her personal information is missing. Then tomorrow I'll stop by the newton's remember what I said Jake, I will stop by the newton's. I need you to keep Bella together for me because she is a little dramatized."

Charlie and I headed back inside. Emily was sitting on the bed with Bella. Sam was gazing out of the window and Oliver was sitting in the corner. His spirits was really shaken since Bella disappeared. I wanted to help him just a little.

"Jake," Bella said as she smiled brightly.

I couldn't help but laugh. It amazed me how much she attached herself to me in a short period of time. I joined her on the bed and wrapped both my arms around her waist. She sighed in relief and rested her head on my chest. I looked over at Charlie who winked letting me know I was doing a good job at keeping her calm.

"Hey Oliver you know she won't bite," I said.

Oliver stood to his feet with a faint smiled and walked closer. Bella tilted her head to the side in a childlike gesture and smiled.

"Why are you sad Oliver?" she asked

"He's not sad Bella. He just missed you a lot."

"where did I go? Why does everyone miss me so much?"

"Bella how much pain are you in?"

"is being in pain not normal?"

"No it's not normal."

"Then I'm in a lot of pain," she said as the tears fell from her eyes. "Jake why am I in pain?"

"I think something awful happened to you," I said holding her hand.

"Like what?"

"Bella do you remember Mike Newton?"

He eyes got wide and then closed tightly. I gripped her shoulders as Bella let out a disturbing yell. She bolted from the bed. I quickly stood to my feet. Charlie caught her before she exited the room. She tried to break his grip but he restrained her tightly.

"Please…don't make me go back. Please don't," she yelled.

The tears fell from my eyes as I walked closer to her and took her in my embrace. Bella collapsed on my chest. Emily and Sam walked closer and rubbed her back continuously. Oliver bursted in tears so dramtically that I thought I would laugh.

"Bella do you remember Mike newton?"

She looked up at me with tear filled eyes. I stared at her for a second and in a moment I could see Bella. I could really see her.

"Jake what's going on?" she asked

Bella nearly collapsed as the pain took over. I held onto her tightly.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked

"No…is mike in jail? Tell me you didn't let them get away?"

I felt a sudden bliss overwhelm me. Finally justice was going to be served.

"Bells did mike do this to you?" Charlie asked

She turned to face him, "Yea dad."

"Sam, Emily, and Oliver do you mind coming to the police station with me?"

The nodded yes and grabbed their stuff.

"Jake here is my keys. Get Bella home and stay there with her. I'll call you as soon as we have him in custody."

Charlie rushed through the door.

I looked down to see Bella staring at me. She looked stunned and happy at the same time. I sat her body on the hospital bed and started gathering her stuff. I returned back to where she was and removed the hospital gown. Her body was bruised. It pained me to see this way. Bella had a beautiful body and it saddened me that he could this to her. Bella sighed. I looked up her and smiled. The tears rolled down her cheeks. I stood to my feet and whipped them from her face.

"Jake I…"

I silenced her with a kiss. A soft beautiful kiss that was so sweet and so pure. I was careful not to be aggressive I just wanted to show her that she did not have to worry. I was where she belonged.

"Let me say something please."

Bella nodded lightly.

"Bella I love you. It's so hard to love you and it's harder to learn to not love you. When you left you left me broken but you left for a good reason and I can't be made at you for that. I didn't want to let go you and I didn't I just learned to get through my days by blaming you. I can't imagine a world without you and I don't want to live without you anymore. I won't live without you anymore."

Bella stumbled to her feet. She smiled lightly.

"I love you too and I don't want to live without you anymore. I left to find myself and I did. I know who I am apart from me you but I also know I am my best when I am with you. The fame does not matter and the success comes and goes along with everything else but my heart belongs to you forever and always and like I said in my letter my path will always lead back to you."

Bella was the light of my life. She was the one person in the world that got me going and I couldn't stop loving her if I wanted to. I knelt down on one knee in front of her. Bella placed one hand on her heart and inhaled. I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip hard.

"Isabella swan I refuse to live another day without you by my side. I'm in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my existence with you. Will you marry me?"

"Oh Jake…Yes. Yes I'll marry you Jacob Black."

I removed the ring from my pocket and slid it on her finger. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she admired it. I stood to my feet and kissed her passionately. Her warm tears touched my cheeks. I smiled lightly and Bella removed her face from mines.

"Let's go home," I said grabbing her bag and carrying her bridal style out of the room. I was engaged again but this time I was engaged to the right person and I truly loved her for the first time in years I felt whole. My other half was back at my side where she belonged.


	13. Chapter 13 Author's note

Thank you to everyone who read and review Te Amo. I love this story just as much as you do but I am currently suffering writer's block. I know how I want to end this story but I just can not find the words. Please bare with me and leave reviews of encouragement. Maybe that can cure my writer's block. Again thank you for reading it really makes me smiled and reviews make my day.


	14. Chapter 14 Jessica's Hell

Writers block is official over…..thank you guys for reviewing and reading

J.P.O.V

I got Bella home safely. But the lingering thoughts inside of my head were not good. I knew that Mike did this to her and I wanted to kill him. I wanted him to suffer the same kind of pain he inflicted on Bella. She did not deserve what he had done to her. I placed her down onto the bed gently. There was a blanket on the bed that I placed over her. Bella didn't have a television or radio in her room. I sat on the edge of the bed as she stared at her finger admiring the ring. She had a wiry look on her face as if she was coming into realization.

"What are you thinking right now?" I asked

He eyes met mines and I could see her lips tense as she tried to form her words.

"What changed Jake?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean before all of this you had made up your mind that you were done with me. Your happy here with your other fiancée and your career are you sure this is what you want?"

I sighed and slid my body up onto the bed beside her. I wrapped my arms around her slightly.

"My mind was never made up about anything in my life besides loving you. I was just upset but you disappearing again sent me back to the way things used to be. I realized nothing compares to you or what we have together."

"Jake I never meant to hurt you. I cried endless nights for all the words that I didn't say. I abandoned you. It was the wrong thing to do and it was a mistake I made when I was a teenager. I'm an adult now and I know just how much I love you," She said.

I watched the tears fall from her eyes, "While I was chained to a bed wondering when he would just get on with it and kill me all I could think about was you. I felt like I was reliving a tragedy again."

I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her softly on her lips. It felt so good to have her with me. This was something I dreamed about for many years. I yearned to be beside her and to be inside of her.

"Bella I love you so much."

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I could see the pain in her eyes from the soreness of her body. I tried to resist her because I was afraid I would hurt her but she was not having that.

"Jake don't…" she whispered into my neck.

The heat from her warm breathe was making my body ache in need. I needed to feel her so badly. I needed that connection.

"Bella I might hurt you," I murmured.

"You are the only thing that can hurt me. Jake please so I'm so wet right now."

That was all it took for me to react. Bella knew me inside out. She knew if she told me what she wanted I would give it to her. If she wanted to feel me I would let her feel me until she could barely breathe.

I began to suck on her neck as she wrapped her hands around my waist. I remained still in-between her legs trying to decide the best way to make this comfortable for her. I kissed her lips harshly leaving wet trails along her jaw line and down her neck. Bella laid her body out flatly as I took her breasts into my mouth. She moaned slightly and pushed her legs up until they were wrapped around me again. I took her wrists into my hands and pent them down at her sides. She arched her back as my tongue began to explore her body in all the way possible. Bella twisted her wrists in my palms but I didn't let go. I felt her legs weaken around my waist and her moans turned onto something else. I looked up at her and her eyes were shut tightly.

"Let go of me," she yelled.

I did what she asked and sat up. She opened her eyes and curled up into a ball. I rubbed my right hand on her thigh and she flinched. The tears came harshly as she cradled the pillow that I wished so badly was me.

"Bells are you okay?"

She shook her head no, "I'm sorry Jake."

"Did I hurt you?" I asked kneeling in front of her face. "Babe if I hurt you I'm so sorry I didn't mean too."

"It wasn't you Jake. I just can't do it. I wanted too I really did but then when you held my wrists I just wanted it to stop. All I could see was dilated blue eyes and blonde hair. That's not how it's supposed to be."

"Bells we can wait until this is over. I'll wait forever if I have too."

"Thanks Jake."

I watched Bella close her eyes and drift to sleep. The rage was beginning to eat away at me. He had not only hurt her physically but mentally. I wanted to make love to her but all see sees if him. It hurts her and it hurt me like hell. I could hear the phone ringing. I exited the room and raced downstairs to answer it. It was Charlie and he had the most terrible news. Mike Newton had been found dead yesterday morning by his dad. He died from an overdose and Jessica was nowhere in sight. I slammed the phone down completely pissed. Sure he deserved to die but in the most foul way possible. But it was a good thing someone like him was off the streets.

Even though mike was dead that still left Jessica. No one was looking for her and Bella had not mention Jessica doing anything to her. My guess was Bella still had a heart for her old friend. But I didn't. I had a feeling I knew where she was and she was going to deal with the damage her boyfriend had caused.

I wrote Bella a note and left it on the nightstand. I ran to Jessica's mother's house as fast as I could. I remember her saying whenever her daughter was lost or wanted help she returned. Her mother was the only family she had and I knew this was where she would be. I knocked on the door. After a few minutes of pacing back and forth the door cracked and Jessica peaked her head out. Her eyes were blood shot red like she had spent the entire day crying and her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. Her eyes widen with horror as she opened the door completely.

"We need to talk," I said taking a step back.

Jessica stepped out onto the porch. She had on just a tank top and jeans. I noticed the bruises on her body and there was even a knife mark on her shoulder. She sighed before she spoke. The tears filled her eyes as she looked at me. I didn't really feel bad for her. We all have the option of choosing the path we take the only thing we have no control over is the fate those paths lead too. But I was interested in what she had to say.

"I know why you are here Jake. I'm an awful person."

"Jessica you are worse than you think. Bella was your friend. She still loves you so much that she didn't rat you out to her father. But I know that you were there and I know damn well you knew what he was doing to her. Bella was violated, abused , and left to die in the ice cold rain in the middle of the road. You are just as guilty as Mike."

She shook her head, "I didn't know what he was doing to her. Mike would only let me near her when he had to leave. I didn't know he raped her repeatedly until we left her for dead. When we got back to the house he cried. He cried and then told me I had killed the love of his life. He blamed me forever thing and then he beat the shit out of me. But it was not the first time. He loved Bella far more than he loved me and I kind of knew that since we were teenagers I just didn't want to believe it. I had no idea just how deranged he was. He cried for her after all that he did to her. How can you do that? You can't hurt the people you love and now I know that he didn't love me. He forced me to use drugs. Everyone thinks I did it voluntarily but not one knows the pain I went through. Mike shot me with Needles while I was asleep. I had not control over the urge. I was alone and he was the only person I had. The person who was beating the hell out of me and drugging me up was the only person I had. I blamed Bella for leaving me. She was the only friend I had. But it was my own stupidity. I didn't need anyone to walk away from him and never look back. I just wish I knew then what I know now, "She said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry for what I didn't do. I should have called the police or I should have freed her myself. I'll deal with the consequences. I'll turn myself in."

I sighed. Jessica had been through hell and back. A part of me wanted her to suffer but I knew that she would suffer whether in jail or not. She was alone and she had to carry all of mike's burdens. That made me smile.

"Bella loves you. I don't know how after all that you done but she does. I'll let her decide your fate. I am disgusted with you and you could hang yourself for all I care. Have a nice life Jessica."

I turned away and headed back towards Bella's house. When I reached there everyone was back. Charlie, Bella, Oliver, Sam and Emily sat in her room. Bella reached out to me. I joined her on the bed and cradled her in my arms.

"Where did you go?" she asked

"I went for a run."

Emily smiled and grabbed Sam's hand, "We'll be back tomorrow. Sleep tight kiddies."

I watched them disappear. Oliver sat on the edge of the bed with a peculiar smile on his face.

"My bee is back," he smiled.

"Of course. As soon as I'm well we are going to have the time of our lives.

"Yes mam well good night love," he said exiting the room.

Charlie was the last to go but not without a few words.

"Bella are you sure Jessica had nothing to do with this?"

"I'm sure dad. Well goodnight."

Charlie pecked her on the cheek and exited. Bella turned to face me with a light smile on her face.

"Don't ever scare me like that again babe," she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

I kissed her passionately and she moaned into my mouth as my hands trailed down her spine. It was nearly impossible to keep my hands off of her.

"I love you jay," she smiled.

"I love you more bee."

She laughed under her breath, "Jay and bee are we like the new Bonnie and Clyde?"

"More like Beyonce and Jay-z," I joked.

Bella smiled lightly every time she smiled my world lit up.

"Goodnight," I said turning out the light on the nightstand.

"I don't think so," she said crashing her lips onto mine.


End file.
